


A Máscara da Morte Azul

by paperandsong



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, The Masque of the Red Death - Edgar Allan Poe
Genre: Angst, COVID-19, Carnaval, Death, F/M, Faust - Freeform, Gothic, Horror, Medical Horror, Näcken, Plague, Quarantine, Red Death - Freeform, Sexual Tension
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperandsong/pseuds/paperandsong
Summary: Uma praga caiu sobre Paris e le Comte de Chagny convida cem dos seus amigos, artistas e servos mais próximos a fugir para sua casa ancestral. Claro, uma figura mascarada indesejável entra antes que as portas sejam soldadas. É o Anjo da música da Christine ou algo mais sinistro?A Máscara da Morte Escarlate, representada pelos personagens de Leroux, com referências flagrantes de COVID. Os personagens são compatíveis com o cânone, mas a trama diverge e nunca vai se encontrar com o resto de Leroux porque já sabe como acaba.Tradução em português do Masque of the Blue Death.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Comte Philippe de Chagny/La Sorelli, Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	1. Retorno de Perros-Guirec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A história começa com o retorno de Raoul e Christine - separadamente - da sua viagem encantada a Perros-Guirec. Christine ainda acredita no Anjo da música, nunca passou pelo espelho, ainda não viu o corpo da Voz.

Original English: [The Mask of the Blue Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714858/chapters/62438680)

Haviam meses que a Morte Azul devastava o campo. O escarro era a sua encarnação e o beijo azulado deixado nos lábios dos mortos o seu sinete. Escarro mucopurulenta que enchia os pulmões da vítima, afogando-o em terra firme, dando-lhe a aparência de alguém recém-retirado do oceano. As manchas azuis no corpo e no rosto eram o sinal da praga que o excluía do socorro e simpatia de seus amigos e servos, mesmo enquanto ele jazia cuspindo e morrendo aos seus pés, de boca para baixo, em um último esforço para aliviar a pressão daquela sujeira viscosa que ameaçava estourar seus pulmões. Acreditava-se amplamente que a doença se espalhava entre a população por meio de um novo miasma saindo dos rios, ou viajando com o vento, ou escapando do fôlego dos queridos. O contágio, o progresso e o fim da enfermidade consumiam apenas vinte e quatro horas.  
Quando o campo estava meio assolado, o povo de Paris começou a cobrir o rosto com triângulos de pano amarrados logo abaixo dos olhos, para se proteger desse horror miasmático. Os pobres usavam trapos, mas alguns usavam a máscara como mais uma forma de expressar sua riqueza. As damas mais elegantes usavam máscaras de renda, para que se pudesse ver que seus lábios robustos eram rosados, e ainda não azuis.   
Mas o Comte Philippe de Chagny era feliz e intrépido e sagaz e não usava máscara nenhuma. Ele havia planejado uma fuga esperta para si mesmo e cem dos seus amigos e servos mais saudáveis e divertidos para a casa ancestral da sua família no campo. Ele selecionou cuidadosamente, entre seu grupo de pares, aqueles que eram mais extravagantes, engraçados e não comprometidos. Ele convidou músicos, dançarinos e artistas da Ópera, e até alfaiates e costureiros. Pagou até mais para garantir que o estimado doutor da Ópera viria, junto com sua esposa. Ele só teve que esperar o seu irmão mais novo voltar de uma viagem espontânea e imprudente a Perros-Guirec. 

Philippe esperava impacientemente na estação ferroviária. Enrolou bem o lenço de seda em volta do pescoço, contra o frio de janeiro. Ele batia o pé nervosamente, temendo que o menino apaixonado tivesse perdido o trem completamente. Ele acabara de ser informado de que era o último trem autorizado a entrar na cidade. Já estavam barrando as entradas da estação pela rua. Ninguém entraria ou sairia de Paris de trem por algum tempo depois desta noite.   
Isso não interferiu nos planos de Philippe; em poucos dias o seu grupo viajaria em uma procissão de carruagens saindo da cidade, acompanhado por vagões carregados de provisões e vinho. Tanto vinho. Ele não se preocupava com a possibilidade de serem detidos pelas autoridades; ele era o Comte de Chagny, certamente tinha o direito de ir visitar suas propriedades no Château de Chagny.   
Mas ele sim se preocupava com seu irmão. Se ele ficasse encalhado na Brittany, não haveria nada que Philippe pudesse fazer para salvá-lo. Ele só podia esperar que o menino tolo se abrigasse no lugar até que a praga fosse levada por um vento forte. Ou um milagre.  
Quando Raoul desceu para a plataforma, Philippe teve que pegá-lo nos braços. O menino estava pálido e doentio. Os outros passageiros fizeram uma careta para ele por cima das suas máscaras triangulares.  
“Que egoísta viajar quando ele está claramente tão doente - e sem máscara!”  
“Ele estava fungando e choramingando durante toda a viagem. Ele não tem muito tempo neste mundo! ”  
"Você deve ter cuidado ao abraçar aquele jovem em seus braços assim!"  
"Tenha piedade, é meu irmão!" Philippe gritou de volta, calando uma torrente de abusos que seria impróprio de um homem de sua posição.   
“Raoul! Raoul, acorde!" disse, dando um tapa no rosto branco do menino. Embora estivesse muito doente, faltava-lhe a palidez azulada que faria Philippe abandoná-lo ali na plataforma sem olhar para trás. Philippe ajudou seu irmão a subir na carruagem que os esperava.  
De manhã, Raoul contou ao irmão mais velho uma versão revisada dos acontecimentos em Perros para explicar sua saúde debilitada. Ele contou que ficou doente depois de uma caminhada noturna na neve fresca com a Mlle. Daaé, e omitiu qualquer conversa sobre Anjos da música ou Violinos encantados ou Cabeças da morte com Olhos brilhantes. Ou adormecer no chão da velha igreja de pedra.  
Por sua vez, Philippe contou ao Raoul o seu grande plano de se esconder da atual pestilência longe da cidade, onde a epidemia estava realmente apenas começando. Raoul não queria ouvir nada sobre isso. Christine consumia todos os seus desejos e ele desejou apenas vê-la novamente.  
"Deve convidá-la," disse Philippe com encorajamento.   
"Você quereria ela lá?" Raoul perguntou em descrença. Ele sempre entendeu que seu irmão nunca permitiria que ele se casasse com uma moça como Christine.  
"Com certeza! Eu convidei a Sorelli. Estaremos rodeados pelos melhores artistas da Ópera. Que melhor maneira de passar nossos dias de retiro? Não haverá um momento de tédio.”

Quando a Christine voltou de Perros para o apartamento da Maman Valerius, ela encontrou uma faixa azul pregada na porta e uma pequena placa do Departamento de Saúde declarando que havia duas mortes por la peste bleue lá dentro. A entrada era estritamente proibida. Os vizinhos abriram pouco as suas portas para encontrá-la chorando contra a porta. Eles gentilmente confirmaram, sem pisar fora para confortá-la, que de fato ambos a Mme. Valerius e sua criada morreram apenas dois dias antes, uma após a outra. As autoridades retiraram os corpos naquela manhã. Nenhum deles a convidou para entrar em busca de consolo.  
"Irá para onde?" uma mulher perguntou atrás da sua porta enquanto a moça tropeçava pelo corredor.  
“Para a Ópera.”  
  
Christine entrou silenciosamente em seu camarim escuro; ela ainda não queria as palavras de consolo dele. Ela queria ficar sozinha em sua dor. Se deitou no pequeno sofá e puxou um cobertor sobre a cabeça. Ainda assim, ela sentiu os olhos dele. Chorou silenciosamente nas mãos até adormecer. Quando ela acordou de manhã, ela se encontrou sozinha na grande Ópera e ela queria muito que o Anjo da música viesse.   
Ela se sentou à pequena penteadeira e chorou generosamente em seus braços, esperando que ele a ouvisse. Como se o chamasse para ela. Ela logo ouviu a Voz envolvendo-se em torno dela. Voz grossa e perta da orelha dela; uma voz que encarna um corpo. Ela tremeu com a sensação.  
“Por que choras? Não toquei o violino do teu pai como prometi?”  
“Não sabe já? A Maman Valerius morreu!”  
“Minha pobre menina!”  
“Estou sozinha neste mundo,” gritou. "Não tenho ninguém. Não tenho para onde ir. ”  
“Não, Christine. Nunca estás sozinha. Como já te disse, estou onde tu estiveres.”   
Ela tentou deixar que isto fosse o conforto que deveria ser, mas ainda tremia. "Estou com medo. A praga está ao nosso redor. A morte logo estará em toda parte. ”  
“Não tenhas medo, Christine. Que tenhas conforto em mim. Eu nunca te deixarei. Eu - ”  
Houve uma batida na porta. A voz imediatamente se espalhou pelos cantos do quarto. Ela se levantou e enxugou as lágrimas do rosto antes de abrir a porta. Seu lindo rosto perdeu toda a cor.

“Christine!” Um Raoul febril passou correndo por ela e entrou no quarto. “Eu estava procurando por você em todos os lugares. Estive na casa da Mme. Valerius. Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo. ” Ele se moveu para abraçá-la em consolo, mas ela se afastou. Aqui não. O coração dele afundou. Acreditava que ela ainda estava brava com ele por rir dela, por não acreditar em suas histórias sobre o Anjo da música. Ele não havia contado a ela tudo que viu em Perros quando ela o deixou no cemitério. Ele se sentiu confuso e deprimido. Mas não havia tempo para todo isso agora.  
“Christine, vim para tirar você daqui. A praga está sobre nós, mas o meu irmão vai nos salvar. Ele reuniu nossos amigos e amanhã partiremos para o campo. Ele convidou você pessoalmente. Agora que a Mme. Valerius se foi, eu imploro que você venha. Eu não posso permitir que você fique aqui sozinha.”  
“Eu - Eu não estaria sozinha se eu ficasse aqui,” ela gaguejou de olhos arregalados.   
“Ficar aqui? Na Ópera? Será você não ouviu? A temporada da primavera inteira foi cancelada. Estão fechando as portas enquanto falamos. Você não pode ficar aqui. Eu não vou permitir! Há que vir conosco.”  
“Por quanto tempo?”  
“Até que tudo acabe! Até que a peste vá embora ou, se por algum milagre, eles encontrem uma cura. Pelo tempo que precisar ficar comigo, eu vou cuidar de você.” Vendo a relutância no rosto dela, sua voz tornou-se menos urgente e mais terna. Ele pegou as mãos dela. “Por favor, Christine, por favor, venha. Eu morreria se voltasse a Paris só para encontrar a sua porta envolta de azul como a pobre Maman Valerius.”  
“Sim,” ela disse precipitadamente. “Sim, eu irei. Tem razão. Eu não posso ficar aqui.”  
Ele sorriu além do seu aspecto doentio.   
“Na verdade? Vem com a gente? Oh, Christine!” Ele se curvou para beijar a bochecha dela, mas ela se afastou. Aqui não.  
“Sim, irei como a sua amiga. Sou grata pela hospitalidade do seu irmão.”  
“Ah, sim. Como a minha amiga. Minha querida amiga. Christine, onde vai dormir esta noite? Eu sei que não pode ir para casa.”  
“Vou dormir aqui, como fiz ontem à noite. Encontre-me aqui amanhã de manhã. Estarei pronta. Mas você deve ir agora e eu devo descansar.”  
“Sim, claro. Descanse bem. Vou te buscar amanhã de manhã.” Ele apertou as mãos dela e com alguma reticência a deixou lá no camarim.

Ela ficou em silêncio, seu coração batendo fora do peito com pavor. O que diria ele? Certamente a Voz tinha ouvido tudo e ela sabia muito bem que voz ciumenta era. Antes que ele pudesse falar, ela corajosamente declarou,   
“Vou ficar com a família de Chagny para me salvar dessa praga. E você estará lá comigo, pois como me disse, onde eu estiver, você também lá estará. Não precisa se preocupar, ficar com ciúme ou fazer uma cena. Raoul é um irmão para mim. Não sou capaz de tal amor terreno. Eu -"  
"Chega, Christine," a Voz disse. "Eu não ousaria fazer a menina ficar aqui. Pois eu também desejo ver-te salva. Não suportaria ver os teus lindos lábios ficarem azuis. Vai e eu te encontrarei e vou te cuidar assim como faço aqui e em todos os lugares. Tu és uma boa menina, Christine e eu te acredito quando dizes que aquele menino não é nada mais do que o teu irmão. Agora, deves te descansar. Deixa-me cantar para ti.”  
  
Ele falou essas palavras de joelhos, encostando a cabeça na lateral do espelho. Ele cantou para ela baixinho, desesperadamente. Ele observou enquanto o rosto dela passava do terror para o sono tranquilo enquanto ela estava deitada em seu pequeno sofá.  
Amaldiçoe esta praga! Havia estragado tudo. Todos os seus planos escaparam dos seus dedos em um instante. Ele teria feito qualquer coisa para mantê-la segura. Ele a teria protegido do terror pestilento lá fora, envolvendo-a no ardor da Ópera. Ora, ele conhecia um lugar onde nenhuma praga ou homem jamais a encontraria. Mas não era a hora, o quarto dela não estava pronto, ele não estava preparado. E agora aquele menino tinha vindo para tentar tirá-la dele de manhã. Seu único consolo era que ela queria que o Anjo da música ficasse ao seu lado. Então assim ele ficaria.  
Ele resistiu ao desejo profundo de entrar no quarto dela e tirar uma mechinha de cabelo perdida do rosto adormecido, de beijar a testa macia dela. Mas isso também estragaria tudo. Em vez disso, ele pressionou os seus lábios frios no espelho. 

________________________

**A Máscara da Morte Escarlate**

Não precisa ter lido o conto de Poe para entender essa fic, mas eu recomendo fortemente porque é um clássico e também foi a inspiração para o traje da Morte Vermelha de Erik. Gosto de pensar que não foi apenas Leroux que fez a referência, mas o próprio Erik porque gostou da história e porque queria antagonizar os foliões na mascarada. A Máscara da Morte Escarlate está amplamente disponível gratuitamente online. Aqui está:

inglês original:

<https://www.poemuseum.org/the-masque-of-the-red-death>

português:

<https://freebookseditora.weebly.com/uploads/1/1/9/3/119330764/1_-_a_m_scara_da_morte_escarlate_-_poe5_2.pdf>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada por ler! Vou tentar postar um capítulo cada semana. 
> 
> Não sou uma nativa falante de português, mas sim falo e esta tradução do meu próprio fic é um desafio pessoal e um presente para aqueles do fandom que também falam português. Quero muito saber o que vocês acham desta história. E se vir algum erro - ou tem uma palavra melhor do que usei, qualquer coisa, diga. Quero sempre melhorar o meu português. Beijos!


	2. Na Floresta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A floresta não é para as bailarinas.

Le Comte de Chagny convocou seus amigos para se encontrar no Parc Monceau, onde suas belas carruagens iriam se alinhar antes de sair da cidade adoecendo. No final da caravana havia vários vagões cheios de provisões de comida e vinho, peças de tecido, instrumentos musicais e latas de tinta. Embora bem embalado, havia amplo espaço para uma sombra se esconder.  
A carruagem de Chagny parou na Ópera a caminho do local de encontro. Enquanto Raoul ajudava Christine a entrar na carruagem, ela foi saudada com entusiasmo pela Sorelli.  
“Christine Daaé!” a dançarina exclamou. "Ô Raoul, eu nem tinha ideia," disse ela, olhando o menino manhosamente com seus olhos escuros de raposa. "Desde quando?”  
“Ah, não,” ele corrigiu sem graça. “Nós nos conhecemos desde crianças.”  
Christine sentiu as suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas. Seria presumido agora que o Vicomte também olhou para a Ópera para conseguir uma amante? Ela agora era a irmã da Sorelli? Que famíliazinha profana eles fizeram.  
“Como está, Mademoiselle?” Philippe perguntou com toda gentileza quando a carruagem arrancou com um sobressalto.  
Ela só conseguiu manter a boca aberta, maravilhada com a pergunta. Ela estava em luto profundo. Mas ela não podia dizer isso. Raoul a avisou para não mencionar a morte da Maman Valerius a ninguém. Ele não queria que ela fosse vista como contaminada pela peste. Ele não queria que ela fosse expulsa. Ela não tinha permissão nem para vestir preto.  
“Estou bem, obrigada,” ela sussurrou, virando os olhos para a janela.   
“Ela está um pouco nervosa,” Raoul os assegurou. Ele pegou a mão dela. “É tudo um pouco assustador, não é?”  
“Por favor, não quero conversas sombrias durante a viagem,” disse Philippe, erguendo a mão. A Sorelli deu um arrepio falso e segurou o braço de Philippe. Ela deu a Christine um olhar cúmplice que deixou Christine saber que ela não sabia nem nada sobre ela.

Philippe falou com orgulho das cerca de cinquenta pessoas da sociedade alta que aceitaram seu convite. Ele listou as outras senhoras e senhores nobres (mais cavalheiros do que damas) que estariam passando os dias com eles no antigo Château de Chagny. E estava muito satisfeito com o fato de que tantos talentos da Ópera os acompanhassem também: Carolus Fonta, la Carlotta, a atual Mlle. Daaé, e vários coristas, la Sorelli, é claro, e uma carruagem cheia de bailarinas (nenhuma tão jovem a ponto de precisar da mãe). Criadores de cena, costureiros -  
“Seremos pedidos realizar uma peça?” Christine perguntou incrédula.  
“Todos nós teremos uma parte na folia, Mlle. Daaé,” Philippe disse, inclinando-se para frente com um sorriso. “Será muito importante manter nosso ânimo se vamos passar tanto tempo trancados juntos.”  
A procissão de carruagens negras fez seu caminho a noroeste da cidade, em direção às florestas de Vexin. Philippe e Sorelli adormeceram com o balanço rítmico da carruagem e o bater dos cascos. A testa da Sorelli aninhada no ombro de Philippe, a bochecha de Philippe pressionada indecentemente contra o cabelo preto liso dela.   
Raoul fez uma tentativa gentil de puxar a cabeça de Christine para seu próprio ombro, mas ela resistiu. Ele estava contente por ela ter permitido que ele segurasse a mão.  
“Christine, peço desculpas pelo que aconteceu em Perros, por não acreditar na sua história - sobre o seu Anjo da música.”  
Ela ficou rígida. Seus olhos dispararam de uma janela para a outra, como se temesse que pudessem ser ouvidos mesmo de dentro de uma carruagem em movimento.  
“Eu vi algo no cemitério, depois que você me deixou lá.”  
“O que você viu? Ô, diga-me o que você viu!” ela implorou.  
“Eu ouvi aquela música encantada e então vi uma figura entre os ossos empilhados contra a parede. Segui a figura para dentro da igreja e toquei sua capa, pois ele usava uma capa que era tão real quanto qualquer coisa que eu mesma pudesse usar. E quando ele - quando ele se virou para olhar para mim - ” Raoul parou de falar e cobriu os olhos, como se visse a própria aparição da figura diante dele, onde a Sorelli estava dormindo.   
“Fala, Raoul!” chorou Christine.  
“Foi tão horrível!” a sua voz tremeu.  
“Há que me dizer o que viu!”  
“A cabeça - a cabeça dele parecia a Morte, o próprio Satanás. E os olhos, ele me queimou com seus olhos. Ele olhou para mim e meu coração parou de bater.”  
"E foi assim que você foi encontrado dormindo dentro da igreja?"  
"Foi."  
"E foi assim que ficou tão doente?"  
"Foi."  
“E acredita que essa figura era o meu Anjo da música?”  
"Acredito."  
Ela arrancou a mão da dele.  
“Então você desrespeita a memória do meu pai! Pois foi meu pai quem enviou o Anjo para mim - para me proteger e me ensinar! Se você viu um demônio à espreita no cemitério da igreja, bem, isso diz mais sobre a sua alma do que a minha!”  
“Christine! Pense nisso - você diz que ele prometeu tocar o violino de seu pai, que foi enterrado junto com o senhor. Como ele faria isso sem perturbar seu pai em seu túmulo? E se ele não tocou o violino do seu pai, então ele mentiu para você. Eu digo que é ele quem desrespeita a memória do seu pai!”  
“Você acha que estou louca!”  
“Não!” Então, percebendo o quão alto suas vozes tinham crescido, e percebendo que a Sorelli se mexia no sono, Raoul sussurrou, “Acho apenas que alguém está brincando com você. Um jogo enganador e desagradável.”  
“Não quero falar disso nunca mais!”  
Após um breve silêncio, ele disse,  
“Não importa. Para onde vamos, esta figura - anjo ou homem - não poderá seguir. Você estará segura comigo, Christine. Eu quero apenas ver você segura. Porque eu amo-te."  
A verdade das suas palavras perfurou o coração dela. Pois se ele estivesse correto e o Anjo fosse apenas um homem, então toda a proteção e orientação que a Voz tinha presenteado a ela, como se da própria boca do seu pai, logo seria trancada do lado de fora e ela estaria sozinha outra vez.

Demorou um dia inteiro de paisagens intermináveis cobertas de neve para chegar à floresta. Quando o desfile de carruagens entrou na escuridão da linha das árvores, um cavaleiro, que tinha a tarefa de carregar mensagens entre as carruagens, sinalizou para a carruagem de Chagny parar.  
“O que foi?” Philippe gritou pela janela.  
“É melhor sair, Monsieur,” disse o cavaleiro.   
“Pelo amor de deus!” ele rosnou enquanto vestia o casaco. Ele desceu da carruagem e, para sua surpresa, descobriu que o médico da Ópera também estava lhe esperando. Em voz baixa, o homem mais velho disse,  
“M. le Comte, há um problema muito urgente.”  
"O que foi, doutor? Não consigo ouvir. Faz favor, baixe a sua máscara."  
Eles caminharam em direção ao fim da fila de carruagens, a neve esmagando sob seus pés. O cocheiro abriu a porta sem palavra nenhuma. Philippe espiou profundamente no táxi escuro para encontrar oito bailarinas, o beijo azul da morte ainda fresco em seus rostos voltados para baixo.   
Ele deu seis passos para trás horrorizado e instintivamente cobriu a boca e o nariz. Ele se voltou para o médico para perguntar, “O que fazemos?”  
“Só posso aconselhar que as enterramos aqui, na floresta,” disse ele, levantando gravemente a máscara branca novamente. “É uma pena, M. le Comte, que de toda a variedade de pessoas que convidou aqui, não pensou em convidar um padre.”   
Philippe não teve tempo para se sentir insultado. Foi uma tragédia infeliz, mas seria uma tragédia ainda pior se lançasse uma sombra sobre o retiro deles. Acima de tudo, a Sorelli nunca poderia saber.   
“Estou agradecido pelo seu conselho, doutor. Peço-lhe que volte para a sua carruagem."  
“Tenho certeza de que há homens suficientes aqui para cavar rapidamente. Poderíamos dizer algumas palavras sobre elas - ”  
“Não, não há necessidade não. Doutor, faz favor,” disse, estendendo o braço na direção da carruagem do médico, onde a esposa dele estava começando a enfiar a cabeça para fora da janela. “E nenhuma palavra de nada disso, para ninguém.”  
Quando o médico se foi, Philippe voltou-se para o cavaleiro e disse-lhe o mesmo. Nem uma palavra, para ninguém. Ele até jogou algumas moedas para selar o segredo. Em seguida, aproximou-se muito do cocheiro e entregou-lhe uma soma ainda maior, junto com as instruções mórbidas: conduzir a carruagem para o fundo da floresta, desenganchar os cavalos e cavalgar para longe daqui. E cuidado com os lobos.  
Enquanto os dois homens falavam, um braço pálido e delicado deslizou para fora da porta da carruagem. Philippe colocou mais algumas moedas no bolso do cocheiro para o trabalho de dobrar o braço de volta para a carruagem sem tocá-lo.

O Château de Chagny era uma estrutura extensa e magnífica, circundada por uma forte e elevada parede de pedra, rodeada pela densa floresta. Conforme ordenado pelo próprio Comte de Chagny, os servos esperavam do lado de fora, no escuro e na neve, para saudar cada convidado cansado com uma pequena taça de champanhe. Philippe parou orgulhosamente no grande salão diante do fogo ardente para recebê-los dentro.   
A Sorelli bateu sua taça na de Philippe. Seus olhos percorreram os viajantes cansados entrando pelas portas da frente, procurando por suas bailarinas, quem deveriam a qualquer momento estar perguntando sobre as acomodações de dormir.   
“Philippe?” ela sussurrou. “Eu ainda não vejo minhas meninas. Todas as carruagens chegaram já?”  
“Ah, minha querida! Esqueci de mencionar,” disse, deslizando suavemente o braço em volta do ombro dela. “Elas deram meia-volta no meio da viagem. Elas voltaram para Paris. ”  
"O que? Por quê? Por que não fui informada?”  
“Aparentemente, elas sentiram falta das suas mães.”

O médico fez todo o esforço para aconselhar Philippe, como ele acreditava ter sido contratado para fazer. Ele sugeriu, antes de deixar Paris e declarou novamente com mais urgência ao chegar ao Château, que todos os convidados deveriam usar máscaras enquanto se reuniam no grande salão.  
“Não haverá máscaras,” Philippe disse com um aceno de mão desdenhoso.  
O médico, que usava máscara mesmo ao fazer suas recomendações, suspirou profundamente.  
“Então, pelo menos avise seus convidados que eles devem ficar em quarentena por dois dias completos. É a única maneira de sabermos que ninguém mais carregou consigo a peste de Paris.”  
“Isto é um retiro, não uma quarentena. Não infringirei a liberdade dos meus hóspedes de se movimentarem em minha casa. Eu irei, entretanto, provar ao doutor o quão sério estou sobre como manter a doença fora. Amanhã iremos soldar as portas e janelas fechadas. ”  
O médico e sua esposa se esconderam por três dias, até que a tagarelice do cotidiano do lado de fora de sua porta os convenceu de que era seguro sair.  
  
A casa grande era vasta e seus quartos inumeráveis para quem não precisa saber a contagem. Os servos haviam garantido que cada convidado de título nobre recebeu um quarto elegante fora do corredor, no topo da grande escadaria, e que cada convidado contratado recebeu pelo menos uma cama no subsolo, onde ficavam os aposentos do pessoal da casa. Os artistas flutuavam entre intitulados e contratados. Christine e Sorelli iriam compartilhar o que uma vez foi o quarto de infância de Raoul, enquanto os irmãos De Chagny compartilharam o que uma vez foi o quarto dos seus pais.   
Aquela primeira noite, Christine ficou verdadeiramente aliviada por não ter que dormir sozinha na imensa e ventosa escuridão do Château de Chagny. Elas não tinham sido amigas íntimas na Ópera, talvez porque não costumavam ter motivos para se cruzar, mas a Christine sempre admirava a bondade que tinha a Sorelli com as meninas bailarinas. Christine também amava as crianças e pensava mal de quem não. A fria percepção tomou conta dela de que Philippe não tinha convidado uma única criança para ser salva por seu retiro.  
“Não trouxe muita coisa, Christine Daaé,” a Sorelli observou, enquanto guardava a roupa dela.   
“Eu não tive muito tempo para fazer as malas. Raoul só me convidou ontem,” a moça disse de voz baixinha.   
“Ah. E você e Raoul só voltaram recentemente de outra viagem, não é?”  
“Ele me acompanhou a Perros-Guirec, para visitar o túmulo de meu pai no aniversário da morte dele.”  
A expressão lúdica da Sorelli caiu em uma careta sincera de compaixão.  
“Ô, o sinto tanto. Não sabia disso.”  
Sem querer, Christine começou a chorar. A Sorelli a envolveu em um abraço apertado.  
“Não chore, Christine! Eu também sou órfã,” ela agarrou Christine pelos ombros e gentilmente a empurrou para olhá-la nos olhos. “A melhor coisa que você poderia ter feito é reacender sua amizade com Raoul. Eles podem nunca se casar conosco, mas eles vão cuidar muito bem de nós.”  
Christine engoliu o nojo e balançou a cabeça.  
“Nunca vou me casar com ninguém.”  
“Um dia vai,” Sorelli enxugou uma lágrima da bochecha de Christine com um polegar macio. “Mas, por enquanto, aproveite seu tempo no braço de um Vicomte.”   
Cada uma ajudou a outra a tirar os seus vestidos e espartilhos. A Sorelli escovou o cabelo da Christine e pintou as unhas. Por fim, a Sorelli olhou para o relógio no manto da lareira e vestiu o roupão e os chinelos.   
“Vai para onde?” Christine perguntou inocentemente. Sorelli sorriu.  
“Vou para o quarto de Philippe. Ele está esperando por mim.”  
“Você está me deixando sozinha aqui? " Christine chorou.  
Sorelli sorriu novamente, surpresa com a salubridade da moça.  
“Não, não estará sozinha. Raoul ficará em meu lugar.”  
Christine gritou de horror.  
“Não! Não pode dormir aqui!”  
“Christine, está dizendo que vocês dois não - ? Mas não teria que fazer nada que não quisesse. Dormir ao lado do seu amado pode ser tão doce. E Raoul é um menino muito doce.”  
“Não, diga a ele que não pode vir.”  
Sorelli abriu a porta.   
“Você mesma deveria contar a ele. Ele está mesmo aqui. Boa noite, Christine Daaé.”  
A Sorelli deslizou pelo corredor escuro em direção à cama do seu amante.

Raoul estava parado na porta aberta, bonito em sua roupa de dormir elegante. A luz da lanterna do corredor iluminou seu cabelo dourado por trás. Ele sorriu suavemente e olhou timidamente para a sala.   
“Christine, vim desejar-lhe boa noite.”  
Ela se aproximou dele com cautela, segurando o roupão apertado contra o peito.   
“Boa noite, meu amigo,” ela sussurrou, uma afeição angustiada em seus olhos.  
Ele se inclinou para beijar sua bochecha. E ela permitiu. Mas quando ele se moveu para entrar na sala, ela pressionou as mãos contra o peito dele e o empurrou levemente para fora.  
“Não, Raoul. Não é apropriado. O que diriam os demais?”  
“Diriam que Raoul de Chagny ama muito a Christine Daaé e deseja apenas vê-la feliz.” Ele se curvou levemente enquanto recuava e ia dormir em algum canto desconhecido daquela casa grande.  
Ela ficou triste ao vê-lo partir. Ela parou na porta e imaginou, por um momento fugaz, como seria se deitar abraçada no calor dele. Ela se sentia dolorosamente solitária. Seu coração sofreu agudamente por sua mãe, seu pai, Maman Valerius, e por toda a sua infância mágica que agora partiu dela totalmente. Exceto por Raoul. Ele foi o último pedacinho daqueles dias encantados passados correndo pela urze e chapinhando nas poças de maré rasas da costa nortenha. Ela tremeu. Ela não estava à vontade nesta casa. Ela jurou que podia ouvir o rosnado dos lobos à distância. Ela se enterrou nos cobertores da grande cama de dossel e sucumbiu à sua melancolia.   
E justo quando ela estava à beira do sono choroso, a voz aveludada dele encheu os seus ouvidos.   
Disse,   
“Tens sido uma menina muito boa, Christine.”


	3. Contos de Fadas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O Comte de Chagny exige que seus convidados o entretenham com contos de fadas.

Mine, o to make her mine  
Mine and forever  
Why did I gaze on her?  
Mine she is never!

O Comte de Chagny fez uma grande cerimônia da vedação de todas as janelas e portas do andar térreo. Os convidados ficaram muito satisfeitos. Que o mundo externo se arranjasse como pudesse; eles logo aprenderiam que seria loucura afligir-se ou pensar no que aconteceu além das paredes da casa grande.   
O Château ficava no centro de vários círculos. Havia servos trancados lá dentro, que cozinhavam, limpavam e cuidavam das lareiras. Havia servos trancados do lado de fora, que iam à aldeia todos os dias para comprar produtos frescos e animais, para complementar as provisões que trouxeram da cidade. Havia a aldeia vizinha, que continuava a cultivar e trabalhar, apesar da praga rugendo, todos rezando diariamente para que não chegasse ao seu canto da floresta. Havia apenas uma porta não soldada entre o Château e o mundo exterior, e apenas duas chaves. Uma pendurada no pescoço da governanta, a outra no de Philippe.  
“O que acontecerá quando a aldeia cair?” alguém perguntou gravemente.   
“É para isso que servem as grades nas janelas!” alguém ofereceu.  
Philippe ergueu a mão e eles se calaram. Ele não toleraria tal conversa.  
“A questão mais importante é o que acontece quando o vinho acabar?” alguém perguntou em tom de brincadeira. Philippe assegurou-lhes que a adega estava cheia e, se alguma vez acabasse, poderiam abrir os barris de rum.

Um jornal foi adquirido em Paris. Conforme ordenado pelo Comte, suas páginas foram coladas do lado de fora das grandes janelas da biblioteca. Os convidados se reuniram lá na esperança de ler as anedotas das páginas da sociedade alta que tanto desejavam. Mas havia apenas páginas e mais páginas de obituários. Ele rapidamente ordenou que as cortinas de veludo azul fossem fechadas até que o pessoal pudesse raspar o papel da janela. Em breve, não haveria mais jornais ou notícias chegando de Paris.   
Por um tempo eles ainda receberam cartas. Todas as manhãs, os servos do lado de fora entregava ao servos de dentro uma pequena pilha de envelopes por uma pequena fenda em uma janela do andar de baixo. As cartas foram distribuídas no pequeno-almoço. Philippe e Raoul receberam notícias de suas irmãs, que haviam se retirado para suas casas, com seus próprios maridos e filhos. A Sorelli esperou ansiosamente para ouvir pelos menos uma palavrinha das suas bailarinas. Christine entendeu que nunca receberia uma carta. Não havia mais ninguém em Paris para pensar nela. Todos que ela conhecia estavam presos naquele mesmo lugar.  
Certa manhã, Philippe recebeu uma nota curiosa avisando-o de um possível intruso - um impostor entre eles. Ele riu e virou o papelzinho várias vezes.  
“Reconhece este nome?” ele perguntou, mostrando a carta para Raoul.  
“Ô, acredito que seja daquele sujeito persa que sempre anda pela Ópera.”  
A Sorelli discretamente tocou o anel de madeira em sua mão esquerda.   
“Bem, o que sabe ele?" Philippe bufou.  
“Provavelmente está com ciúmes porque nao foi convidado,” disse Carlotta, ganhando algumas risadas dos outros na mesa.  
Raoul tentou chamar a atenção da Christine, mas ela não olhou para ele. Olhou nervosamente para baixo na xícara de chá dela. 

As exigências do Comte aos seus convidados começaram suavemente. Os músicos forneciam música de câmara constante. Os artistas e alfaiates recebiam pedidos e começarem a preparar-se para um grande evento que ocorreria dentro de algumas semanas. Mas para se sentar no círculo de amigos íntimos de Philippe todas as noites, era necessária uma certa disposição para entretê-lo pessoalmente. Ele gostava de uma boa história e encorajou a competição entre os convidados dele. Como se tornou uma prática noturna, ele chamava um nome e um convidado ficava de pé sobre o extravagante tapete de pele de tigre diante da lareira cavernosa e cativava a festa com contos de fadas da natureza mais terrível.   
La Carlotta começou com uma história arrepiante de el Cuco, aquela criatura nebulosa que roubava crianças durante a noite, cujas garras só tomavam forma quando pingavam sangue. Raoul falou sobre o Loup-garou que muda de forma, dito para vaguear as florestas ao redor, fazendo seu irmão suar de culpa. La Sorelli horrorizou a todos com uma história nojenta de uma sereia de duas caudas possuindo a vagina dentada que arrancava marinheiros do convés de seus navios para afogá-los em seu abraço salgado. O próprio Philippe encantou a todos com uma história do vampiro flamejante, a Soucouyant, contada a ele por uma criada nascida na Martinica quando ele era apenas um menino.   
Quando foi a vez de Carolus Fonta, ele deu um gemido dramático.  
“Tentei tanto pensar em uma história - pois eu sabia que esse dia chegaria! Mas não tenho nada para contar.”  
Houve gritos de indignação excessivamente demonstrativos da audiência.  
“Isto não é justo!”  
“Não têm histórias em seu país?”  
“Nós contamos nossas histórias - agora você deve nos dar uma em troca!”  
Talvez Philippe fosse o mais infeliz de todos. Uma história era um pequeno preço a pagar por sua proteção. O barítono caminhou pelo tapete de pele de tigre várias vezes, imerso em pensamentos, quando de repente uma história veio à mente dele.  
“Mas todos já ouviram a história do Fantasma da Ópera?”  
A Sorelli inconscientemente moveu a mão sobre a saia e tocou a pequena adaga presa à coxa. A Carlotta engasgou e fez uma genuflexão. Os que não eram empregados da Ópera balançaram a cabeça e pediram que ele continuasse. Ele descreveu os eventos dos últimos meses, quando todos nos bastidores sussurraram sobre o esqueleto em vestido de noite.   
“Não foi assim, Sorelli? Suas bailarinas costumavam ficar histéricas porque acreditavam que o viam por aqui e ali.”  
Enquanto a Sorelli não quis falar das suas meninas ou do Fantasma da Ópera, Raoul escutava com grande interesse. Quando Carolus descreveu os olhos do Fantasma, os próprios olhos de Raoul se arregalaram.  
“Olhos que queimam como fogo, disse?”  
“Sim, foi isso que ouvi eu. Nunca o vi pessoalmente. E o pobre Buquet já não está para confirmar de uma forma ou de outra,” disse, imediatamente arrependido por ter falado o nome do homem morto.   
A Sorelli torceu nervosamente o anel em sua mão. Raoul apenas torceu as mãos dele. 

Chegou a noite em que Christine foi chamada para presentear a festa com sua própria história. Projetando um ar de inocência na maneira dela, ninguém esperava que ela contasse uma história de fantasmas ou monstros. Raoul a encorajou a contar-lhes sobre os korrigans que eles viam dançando nas urzes da Bretanha, e ela fez uma careta. Ela sabia que ninguém queria ouvir sobre as doces fadas de sua infância. Ela se lembrou das inúmeras histórias que seu pai lhe contava. Quando ele estava contente, como quase sempre, ele a contava histórias felizes sobre o Anjo da música e outros espíritos semelhantes. Mas quando ele estava de mau humor, ele contou a ela histórias sombrias de outras criaturas do país nortenho.  
Todos olhavam para a naïf Christine, os olhos cheios de zombarias, apenas esperando para rir dela. Ela ficou de pé e ficou entre o fogo e sua audiência. A luz atrás dela era mais brilhante do que a luz diante, lançando seu rosto bonito nas sombras, aprofundando os anéis tristes ao redor de seus olhos.   
Começou,  
“ _Meu pai costumava me avisar sobre passear perto demais de rios e riachos. Ele me disse para estar especialmente cautelosa com cachoeiras, ou mesmo pequenos filetes de água sobre as pedras, pois esses são os lugares que os Näcken mais gostam._  
_Era uma vez uma jovem donzela que não tinha pai para avisá-la dessas coisas, que ia longe demais enquanto colhia amoras silvestres sob o sol da tarde de verão. Ela ouviu a música mais encantadora e a seguiu até a beira de um pequeno rio, onde viu um homem elegantemente vestido com cabelos brancos tocando um violino. Ela estava cheia de desejo de tocar seu violino e implorou que ele a ensinasse. Sem olhar para ela, sem parar de tocar a música, ele mandou a ela para trazer-lhe uma garrafa de vinho._  
_No dia seguinte, ela trouxe o vinho e encontrou o homem já não tão elegantemente vestido, mas descaradamente nu e lindo, sentado no capim, tocando seu violino, seus longos cabelos brancos caindo sobre os ombros. Ela deu-lhe o vinho, mas quando voltou a pedir para tocar no violino, ele exigiu três gotas de sangue do seu dedo anelar. Ela estendeu a mão para ele e quando ele picou o dedo dela, ele podia então encantá-la mais completamente. Ele começou a tocar seu violino com tanto fervor que ela foi obrigada a dançar. Foi uma dança violenta que não lhe trouxe nenhuma alegria. Enquanto ele tocava, o rio parou de fluir da montanha, os pássaros ficaram quietos, o mundo inteiro parou, exceto pelo Näcken e seu arco e a donzela e sua dança, sobre a qual ela não tinha nada de controle. Voltas e voltas, ele a fez dançar até cair em um sono profundo._  
_Quando ela acordou, o seu dedo anelar começou a apodrecer. Ela viu um cavalo de branco puro bebendo do rio e começou a chorar, pois não viu o Näcken em lugar nenhum. Ela soube então que ele a havia enganado. Mas o cavalo falou com ela e ele disse a ela para subir em suas costas, que ele a levaria para o Näcken. Ela montou no cavalo e agarrou-se à sua crina branca enquanto ele mergulhou na água. Mesmo enquanto ele a arrastava para o seu reino aquático, a donzela acreditava que o Näcken a ensinaria a tocar seu violino._ ” 

A história não assustou a audiência; apenas os deixou desconcertados e confusos. Todos menos Raoul, pois Raoul sabia exatamente o que era o Näcken, e quem era, e que ainda a assombrava. Maldito seja.  
Philippe ficou não impressionado. Disse,   
“Acho que estou ficando cansado de contos de fadas. Gostaria de ouvir algo da Ópera em breve. Sei que todos ficaram muito desapontados com o cancelamento da temporada, quando nossos atores estavam prontos para maravilhar com sua interpretação de Faust. Na próxima semana, gostaria de ouvir algumas peças. Concordam?” ele perguntou, olhando para Carolus, Carlotta e Christine.   
A festa continuou até tarde da noite, mas a Christine estava cansada e queria ir para a cama. Ela segurou o braço de Raoul enquanto ele a guiou pela grande escadaria e pelo corredor escuro em direção ao seu antigo quarto, que agora era dela.   
“Foi estranha, história que contou,”ele disse suavemente. “Eu nunca ouvi seu pai contar aquela.”  
“Não era um dos seus favoritos. Nem meu."  
“Já pensou - ” ele hesitou, acariciando a mãozinha dela,“Já considerou que a voz que a chama é …? ”  
Ela retirou a mão do braço dele.  
“Achei que nunca mais falaremos disso,” disse ela friamente.  
“Ai meu amor, por favor me perdoe!" Ele agarrou os ombros dela. "Nunca mais o mencionarei.”  
Ela sorriu fracamente.  
“Boa noite, Raoul.”  
“Boa noite, meu amor,” disse, inclinando-se para beijar a bochecha dela, mas roubando um beijo dos lábios.  
Ela o empurrou para trás e soltou um pequeno grito de surpresa. Então, se atreveu a encontrar o olhar dele e puxou a boca dele para a dela. O beijo foi quente e profundo e mexeu com tudo dentro dela. Ele a puxou para perto dele, envolvendo-a com os braços, as mãos correndo pelo cabelo dela. Por fim, eles se separaram com um suspiro de ar.   
“Boa noite, Raoul,” ela disse sem fôlego.  
“Boa noite, Christine,” ele sussurrou, enquanto ela fechava a porta lentamente em seu rosto.

Ela se sentou na cama e se preparou. Logo a voz a envolveria e ela teria que dar conta do que tinha feito.  
“Boa noite, minha menina.”  
“Boa noite.”  
“O menino tem um jeito muito curioso de dar um beijo de boa noite na irmã.”  
“Tem sim,” ela disse, passando os dedos pelos lábios. Ela sorriu para si mesma na escuridão. Então ela cobriu a boca, temendo que ele pudesse ver. Parecia que ele podia ver tudo.  
“E foi uma história muito curiosa que contaste.”  
“Meu pai costumava me contar essa história.”  
“Teu pai costumava te contar muitas histórias. Por que decidiste contar aquela?”  
Ela trouxe os joelhos até o queixo e suspirou.   
“Porque é uma história assustadora e todas as histórias que os outros contaram eram assustadoras. Não queria que rissem de mim se contasse uma história infantil.”  
“E que tipo de história é o Anjo da música? Assustador ou infantil?”  
“Os dois.”  
“Eu te assusto, Christine?”  
Ela hesitou em responder. Mas sentiu que talvez fosse melhor ser honesta.  
“As vezes.”  
“Estás com medo de mim, agora que teu menino te beijou?”  
“Estou com medo de que vá embora, como disse.”  
“Não queres que eu vá embora? Minha doce menina! Mas então por quê deixaste aquele beijar-te e tocar-te? Se ele continuar assim, terei de voltar para o céu. É isso que queres tu?”  
Ela se sentou em um silêncio dolorido.  
“Ainda acreditas que eu sou o Anjo da música?”  
“Eu - eu duvido que meu pai me enviaria um espírito tão rancoroso.”   
Agora era a Voz que ficou em silêncio.  
“Acredito que meu pai quereria que eu fosse feliz.”  
“Mas eu vou te fazer feliz. Esse menino só te faria a amante dele!”  
“Acredito que meu pai quereria que eu encontrasse o amor.”  
A Voz deu um soluço terrível.  
“Mas eu amo-te, Christine!”  
Ela começou a chorar.  
“Eu sei,” ela gritou. “Eu sei que me ama.”  
“Precisa me amar, Christine!”  
Ao que ela só podia derramar mais lágrimas. Eles choraram juntos até que cada um sentiu aquela exaustão profunda nos pulmões que só pode vir de chorar. Ou se afogar.   
“Não acreditas mais que fui enviado do céu,” disse uma voz amarga e quebrada. “Acreditas que não sou nada mais do que aquele espírito da água malicioso que te toca música apenas para te roubar!”  
“Não!”ela chorou baixinho.  
“Não vais me ouvir nunca mais.”  
“Deus, não!” chorou com pesar.   
“Adieu, Christine.”  
“Por favor volte! Eu vou ficar boa menina!”  
Mas ela não ouviu mais a voz naquela noite, ou na noite seguinte, ou na noite seguinte.

Ele mal pôde conter seu uivo. O segurou na boca até que desceu da varanda e correu pela neve, para longe de casa. E então irrompeu por ele como uma rajada de vento, se o vento pudesse levar consigo toda a dor do coração de um homem.  
Ele a havia perdido! Ela estava ao seu alcance, tão perto que ele pudesse ter tocado a mão dela. E ela escapuliu com o simples toque dos lábios daquele menino na boca dela. Uma maldição sobre ele! Que todos eles morram nesta praga. Que todos apodreçam! Todos menos ela.  
Ele caiu de joelhos na neve e chorou em suas mãos. Ele não iria a lugar nenhum. Não de volta ao céu, não de volta ao inferno. Não havia nenhum lugar, exceto ao lado dela. Um dia, em breve, ele teria a coragem de estender a mão e tocar a mão dela e ela saberia o que realmente era.


	4. Veio da Fogueira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Como a temporada de primavera na Ópera foi cancelada, Philippe pede uma apresentação privada de Faust. Se estivessem ainda em Paris no Garnier, Carlotta teria coaxado como um sapo, o lustre teria se quebrado e Christine teria passado pela primeira vez no espelho. Esta será uma apresentação totalmente diferente.

A Sorelli sabia que era perigoso sentir-se tão confortável. Sentada ao lado de Philippe na grande mesa de jantar, cheia de aristocratas e artistas, ela quase podia fingir que era a dona desta casa. A velha ordem estava começando a desfiar com o peso da situação atual. Seria possível que, quando isso acabasse e voltassem a Paris, ele passasse a ver Sorelli como digna de ser a esposa dele? Era traição própria pensar assim.  
Sua mãe a avisou contra tal esperança. Sua mãe era dançarina na velha Ópera da Rue le Peletier. Ela estava entre as bailarinas imortalizadas pelo próprio Degas e, no entanto, morreu na pobreza, assim como a maioria das moças de balé morreria. Foi sua mãe quem deu instruções a Sorelli para alavancar sua beleza e talentos para segurança e até mesmo prazer. Foi também sua mãe quem lhe deu a pequena adaga que ela mantinha sempre na coxa. Para aqueles homens que não entendiam as regras.  
Philippe nunca foi um desses homens. Os parâmetros da parceria sempre foram firmes. Ele sempre foi educado e generoso. Nunca a deu falsas esperanças. Mas a praga havia mudado tudo e sobre o zéfiro miasmático flutuava a sensação de que um novo mundo surgiria das cinzas deste mundo doente.  
O tom da governanta era evidência de que de fato o velho mundo estava morrendo. A maneira como ela falou com o Comte de Chagny com tanta insolência! Mesmo assim, a Sorelli concordou com a mulher.   
“Devemos ser mais conservadores em nosso consumo de carne, M. le Comte.”  
“Não permitirei que os meus convidados tomem sopa como se estivéssemos num mosteiro. Só por uma gripezinha!”  
“Há semanas que não há mercado na aldeia. Os aldeões recusam vender-nos seus animais. Estão guardando-os para suas próprias famílias.”  
“Ofereça-se pagar mais!”  
“Eles não se preocupam mais com dinheiro. Não há nada para comprar. Receio que, se não racionarmos a carne, não teremos carne para o Carnaval, e sei, M. le Comte, que há planos para uma grande festa.”  
“A maior de todas!”   
“Então, é só sopa até esse dia.”  
“Ridículo!" ele cuspiu. Mas ele sabia que não tinha escolha. Não poderia fazer um porco aparecer do nada.   
A Sorelli ficou com pena dele. Deveria ter considerado o racionamento de carne desde o início. Em seu esforço para fornecer amplamente aos seus convidados todos os meios de prazer, ele deixou de considerar o passar do tempo. Ninguém sabia por quanto tempo a praga duraria. Ninguém sabia por quanto tempo ficariam trancados lá dentro. Philippe parecia mais preocupado com o tédio do que com a fome. Como se ele não pudesse ouvir o tique-taque do grande relógio no canto. Aquele que ela não podia ignorar.   
Sorelli tinha certeza de que ela teria sido uma dona melhor desta casa. Ela nunca teria cometido tal erro.   
“Mais uma coisa, M. le Comte,” disse a governanta. “Sobre o vinho.”  
“Que tal?”  
“Vai acabar.”  
“Compre mais então!”   
“Alguém está bebendo. Sozinho.”  
“O que?”  
“Alguém bebeu uma caixa inteira de vinho e colocou todas as garrafas de volta na caixa. Até recolocou as rolhas nas garrafas para fazê-las parecerem tampadas.”  
“Não pensei que fosse possível colocar de novo a rolha na garrafa.”  
“Nem eu, Monsieur. Mas se esse indivíduo continuar, o vinho vai acabar antes do Carnaval.”  
“Bem, obviamente é o pessoal. Descubra quem!”  
A governanta ficou afobada.  
“Garanto que o pessoal desta casa não costuma beber sozinho na adega! É mais provável que seja um dos seus amigos artistas. Com todo respeito!”   
“Pelo menos ainda temos o rum.”  
“Esse rum entrou nesta casa quando sua pobre mãe ainda estava viva. Mais uma vez, com todo o meu respeito, não acho que seja adequado servir aos seus estimados convidados.”  
“O rum não estraga-se, não é?”  
“Como devo saber eu, Monsieur? Faz favor, tenho outros assuntos a atender.”  
E com isso ela se virou e saiu da presença dele.  
Quanta insolência!

Carolus, Carlotta, e Christine se reuniram com os músicos na biblioteca para discutir sua apresentação pendente de Faust. Havia apenas três cantores principais e alguns membros do coro. Méphistophélès, ao que parece, tinha mulher e filhos em Paris, aos quais era bastante apegado e tinha recusado o convite do Philippe para o retiro. Com as meninas do balé desaparecidas, não poderia haver balé infernal do Ato 5. Os artistas e alfaiates estavam todos ocupados preparando para o Carnaval e não poderiam fornecer fantasias ou cenários. Seria uma apresentação reduzida.   
Carolus temia tomar a decisão de quem interpretaria a Marguerite conta o seu Faust. Embora tenha sido originalmente o papel da Carlotta, a interpretação da Christine na gala de despedida dos ex-gerentes colocou na mente dele a dúvida sobre a quem o papel realmente pertencia. Ele ficara tão comovido com a apresentação dela de Anges purs, anges radieux, que começou a tremer enquanto cantava ao lado dela. Ele se sentiu honrado em ajudar a carregá-la para fora do palco depois que ela desabou no que parecia ser uma espécie de êxtase celestial. Ele sentiu, naquele breve momento, que carregava um verdadeiro anjo em seus braços. Muito longe da criatura deprimida que estava sentada diante dele agora, distraída pelas cortinas que faltavam na grande janela panorâmica.  
Carolus também sabia que Christine tinha o favor de Philippe, sendo amante de seu irmão mais novo. Ele sabia que Philippe tinha até mesmo colocado algumas palavras gentis em nome dela para a nova administração da Ópera. Mas a Carlotta provavelmente faria uma cena se fosse convidada a interpretar o Siébel. E ela daria um péssimo Siébel. Já era difícil imaginar a Carlotta como a virginal Marguerite.  
Para seu alívio, Christine disse imediatamente que desejava cantar apenas a ária de Siébel da cena do jardim. Carolus cantaria a cavatina de Faust louvando a alma de Marguerite, tão casta e pura. A Carlotta cantaria as duas árias de Marguerite, sobre o Roi de Thulé e aquele fabuloso caixão de jóias deixado em sua porta e, finalmente, Carolus e Carlotta encerrariam a cena do jardim com seu dueto e um beijinho. Sem um Méphistophélès, eles sentiam que isso era o melhor que podiam fazer para aplacar seu hospedeiro.

Na noite da apresentação, a Sorelli ajudou Christine a prender o cabelo e passou um pouco de ruge nas bochechas. Ela ajudou a puxar o espartilho e a abotoar o vestido mais bonito que trouxera. Mas quando Christine apareceu no grande salão, a Carlotta gritou,   
“Onde estão suas calças, Christine?”   
Houve risos dos músicos enquanto as bochechas de Christine queimavam de vergonha.   
“Não tenho. Por que teria? Achei que nenhum de nós usaria fantasia esta noite.”  
“Mas ninguém quer escutar ao Siébel cantar sobre o quanto ele ama a Marguerite quando está vestido de mulher!” Carlotta explicou exasperada.   
Philippe convocou toda a casa para a apresentação e eles já estavam reunidos diante da lareira e o fogo crepitante. Até mesmo os servos tiveram permissão para ficar no fundo do grande salão. Eles se farfalhavam na expectativa.  
“Vá se trocar!” Carlotta exigiu. "Todo mundo está esperando por você."  
Christine estava à beira de lágrimas quando Raoul veio e pegou-a pelo braço.

“Posso te emprestar um par das minhas calças,” ele sussurrou, conduzindo-a para a escada acima.   
“Que vergonha! Não será uma fantasia de verdade. Serão grandes demais para mim. Eu não posso aparecer diante de todo mundo vestida com sua roupa!”   
“Nem se eu disser que acharia muito charmoso?”  
“Charmoso?”  
“Bem charmoso,” ele disse com um sorriso. Ele a levou para o quarto do Philippe, onde guardava suas coisas, mesmo que não dormisse lá. Mostrou-a vários pares de calças e as segurou contra a cintura dela. Amarrou um cinto para ajudar a mantê-las acima dos quadris dela. Ela secou as lágrimas e riu.   
“Deixo você sozinha para se vestir?”  
“Eu preferiria a privacidade, mas com todas aquelas pessoas esperando lá embaixo, acho que preciso de ajuda para tirar esse vestido rapidamente. Se puder, me ajude com os botões nas costas?”  
Enquanto apenas um momento antes eles estavam rindo juntos, um silêncio grávido cresceu entre eles enquanto os dedos de Raoul trabalhavam inexperientemente nos botões. Quando ele terminou, as mãos dele pairavam sobre os ombros dela. Ele não tinha certeza do que ela queria que ele fizesse a seguir.   
“Já podes ir,” ela sussurrou. “Posso fazer o resto sozinha.”  
Beijou-a na bochecha.  
“Vais ser uma maravilha.”  
Raoul fechou a porta atrás de si. Ela se encolheu preventivamente. Esperava que a voz viesse repreendê-la por sua indecência. O silêncio a deixou aliviada e desolada. Aceitaria sua reprimenda alegremente se isso significasse que ele havia voltado para ela. Como ela iria cantar esta noite sem ele?   
Ela puxou o cinto com força em seus quadris. 

_Faites- lui mes aveux, portez me voeux! Fleurs écloses près d'elle, dites-lui qu'elle est belle…_   
_Faça-lhe minha confissão, aceite os meus desejos! Flores desabrochando perto dela, diga que ela é bela ..._

Houve risadas da platéia quando Christine apareceu com as roupas mal ajustadas de Raoul. Mas ela foi capaz de encantar a todos rapidamente com sua sinceridade e inocência. Christine sempre teve um ponto fraco em seu coração pelo querido Siébel. O Siébel, que era parecido demais com a Marguerite para ser o amante dela. Christine cantou com beleza, com doçura. Raoul chamou a sua atenção e ela sentiu o seu amor segurando-a, mesmo quando a voz vacilou.

_Fanée! Hélas! Ce sorcier que Dieu damne m'a porté malheur!_   
_Desbotada! Ai! Este feiticeiro a quem Deus amaldiçoou me deu azar!_

A memória da voz parecia envolver sua garganta e arrancar todo o talento dela. Talento que morreu no fôlego. Perdeu toda confiança em si. O calor do fogo lambeu suas costas. Terminou a ária sem nenhum espírito sobrado. Carolus ficou bastante aliviado por ela não ter lutado para interpretar a Marguerite ou a noite inteira teria se transformado em um desastre-de-desagradar-o-anfitrião.  
Christine saiu do palco do tapete de tigre sob aplausos fracos. Carolus cantava sobre uma Marguerite tão casta e pura e inocente e divina que a Sorelli bufou para si mesma ao pensar em Carlotta como tal. E, de fato, quando a Carlotta apareceu para seu próprio par de árias, seu corpo tão voluptuoso e sua voz tão rica e terrena, seria perdoado por esquecer que era o Faust quem iria corromper a Marguerite e não o contrário. Mas todos concordaram que Carolus e Carlotta cantaram bem juntos e em seu dueto final era bastante crível que pudessem passar aquela mesma noite nos braços um do outro. 

_Le ciel me sourit, l'air m'enivre! Est-ce de plaisir et d'amour que la feuille tremble et palpite?_   
_O céu sorri para mim, o ar me intoxica! É com prazer e amor que a folha estremece e se agita assim?_

Margueri-teh!, Carolus deu um último grito, como se ele mesmo não pudesse acreditar. Deram as mãos e se beijaram levemente. Os aplausos foram tão grandes que eles se sentiram compelidos a se beijar novamente, esta vez mais profundamente. E ficaram em frente à lareira quente por um tempo, desfrutando da adoração da audiência, mais íntima do que jamais haviam recebido no Garnier.   
Estavam todos tão extasiados com a apresentação que ninguém podia dizer mais tarde como a figura envolta apareceu atrás do casal. Não veio da direita ou da esquerda do palco, mas por trás. Como se viesse da fogueira.  
A Carlotta não percebeu nada até que as mãos frias estavam nela, segurando os braços dela. Ele cantou diretamente em no ouvido esquerdo dela,

_Non! tu ne prieras pas! Frappez- la d'épouvante! Esprits du mal, accourez tous!_   
_Não! Não vais orar! Ataque-a com horror! Espíritos do mal, todos corram!_

Se a audiência pensava que havia algo mais errado do que uma transição estranha entre o Ato 2 e o 3, eles não o revelaram. Como poderiam saber que naquele exato momento o verdadeiro Méphistophélès jazia morto, de bruços, rodeado por sua esposa e seus filhos doentes em Paris? O olhar congelado de terror no rosto da Carlotta foi interpretado como uma atuação soberba. Todos sabiam que Faust não fazia parte desta cena, mas como não estavam atuando em um verdadeiro palco, não havia outro lugar para Carolus estar do que ao lado da Carlotta. Olha como a atuação dele é maravilhosa - fazer o seu próprio rosto branquear assim!   
Os músicos surpresos acompanharam a cena. A audiência ficou encantada com essa virada na apresentação. Todos, exceto Christine, quem imediatamente reconheceu a voz. E Raoul, quem imediatamente sentiu a sua amada enrijecer de medo. E a Sorelli, quem era bem supersticiosa e atenta sempre que havia feitiçaria em andamento.  
A voz que se inclinou no ouvido da Carlotta fez mais do que repetir a letra de Gounod. Verdadeiramente convocou os demônios dos cantos daquela grande sala e sacudiu os portões do inferno com tanto volume que a Carlotta não conseguiu tirar o som da cabeça. A voz mandou correntes de fogo para baixo em direção ao sexo, ao ventre, onde ela podia sentir o feto ainda não nascido de Faust a contorcer dentro. Mãos geladas agarraram os braços dela por trás e a seguraram no lugar, incapaz de virar a cabeça para olhar no rosto de quem a atormentava. O que foi bom.  
Acabou,

_C'est l'angoisse éternelle dans l'éternelle nuit!_   
_É uma angústia eterna na noite eterna!_

Carlotta ficou sem voz. A Marguerite a havia deixado e apenas uma mulher profundamente assustada permaneceu. Ela fugiu do palco abruptamente. A cena tinha acabado.  
A figura imponente envolta, cujo rosto estava profundamente enterrado em dobras de veludo azul, voltou-se para Christine. Levantou uma mão espalhada. A manga do seu manto deslizou para trás, revelando o longo braço de cadáver. Os dedos se curvaram e cada um chamou-a para seu lado. Ela ficou sem escolha, enfeitiçada para obedecer. Raoul tentou puxá-la pelo pulso, mas ela resistiu. Carolus deu um passo à frente, entre Christine e a figura, e segurou a mão dela. E então a figura pegou em seus dedos esqueléticos a mão do próprio Carolus e mergulhou os três na cena final da prisão,

_Le jour va luire, on dress l'échafaud…_   
_O dia vai brilhar, vamos erguer o cadafalso ..._

Carolus sentiu um raio passar da mão da figura envolta por ele e entrar na Christine. Ela foi atingida novamente por aquele raro esplendor e resplendor que abalou a audiência até o caroço. Carolus também foi tocado. Nunca havia cantado Faust com tanta angústia. Nunca tinha estado tão sinceramente temeroso pelo destino da alma da Marguerite, o destino da alma da Mlle. Daaé. Nunca havia sentido o perigo tão agudamente, tão perto dele. Sentiu sua própria cabeça desmaiar. 

_Anges purs, anges radieux, portez mon âme au sein des cieux!_   
_Anjos puros, anjos radiantes, carreguem a minha alma para os céus!_

A voz de Christine voou, como se levantada por outra voz. Ela estendeu os braços em êxtase, um êxtase sublime, em direção ao teto, puxando a mão de Carolus junto com ela. Lágrimas escorreram dos cantos dos seus olhos e brilharam em suas bochechas. Uma grande pena cresceu no peito de Carolus. Ela cantou como se realmente desejasse escapar deste mundo. Ele teria se perguntado o que a possuía se a resposta não estivesse naquele momento segurando a outra mão dele. Quando ela inevitavelmente desmaiou, ele estava pronto para pegá-la nos braços.   
  
Houve um espaço de tempo entre a última nota e os aplausos em que ninguém teve certeza de que o que tinha visto era uma atuação ou a vida verdadeira. Parecia inextricavelmente interligado. Raoul levantou-se de um salto e tomou Christine nos braços. Prontamente, carregou-a escada acima para a cama. Quando a audiência decidiu que era, de fato, uma apresentação, os aplausos continuaram por muito tempo. Esperaram que o reticente Carolus e os músicos fizessem suas reverências. Esperaram que a Carlotta reaparecesse ou que Christine se revivesse. Ou que o envolto Méphistophélès se revela, para que pudessem elogiar-o e saber o seu nome. Mas ele tinha desaparecido há muito tempo. 

Philippe ficou satisfeito. Foi uma apresentação confusa, mas ao mesmo tempo estimulante. Ele passou várias horas sentado ao redor da lareira com seus amigos, discutindo os detalhes emocionantes. Olhou em volta para Carolus vir e responder algumas perguntas, mas o homem já havia se aposentado. Os servos começaram a limpar as taças de vinho e os pratos de frango não comido. A Sorelli decidiu ir para a cama cedo. Ele levou a mão dela aos lábios antes de ela sair.   
A Sorelli subiu as escadas lentamente, talvez lamentando sua decisão de ir para a cama antes de Philippe. Ela estava inquieta. Christine poderia ter um jeito intenso; não foi a primeira vez que ela desmaiou no palco. Mas o comportamento da Carlotta era muito incomum. Era realmente muito estranho que a diva tivesse deixado o trio final para Christine. Havia algo desnatural em toda a noite.   
Ela caminhou pelo corredor escuro em direção ao quarto. Lanternas lançavam uma luz amarela e suspeita na escuridão apertada. Ao chegar na porta uma voz sussurrou o nome dela.   
Ela chicoteou a cabeça ao redor, mas não havia ninguém. E, no entanto, lá estava novamente, Sorelli, sussurrou sedutoramente em seu ouvido interno. Sua mão instintivamente percorreu o comprimento de sua coxa em direção à pequena adaga. Mas para que serviria uma adaga contra uma voz?  
Na outra extremidade do corredor, perto do quarto que ela realmente não compartilhava com Christine, ela percebeu o leve movimento de uma sombra. E então os olhos se ajustaram ao contorno de um homem, alto e magro, o rosto obscurecido pelas dobras do capuz.   
“Você!” ela assobiou.  
“Sorelli, quando será a sua noite para se apresentar?” Ele deu um passo à frente.  
“Quem é? Mostre seu rosto!”  
“Ou não haverá balé em quarentena?”   
“Quem é? Fique longe de mim!”  
“Ah, deve ser difícil fazer um balé sem bailarinas.”  
“Volte para o inferno!”  
“Para onde foram elas?”  
“O que sabe?”  
“Não tanto quanto M. le Comte. Deve perguntar a ele para onde foram.”  
“Voltaram para Paris. Voltaram para suas famílias.”  
“Tem certeza? A floresta é perigosa para as meninas. Há lobos, sabe.”  
“Do quê está falando?" Pela primeira vez, a voz atingiu um verdadeiro medo em seu coração. "O que sabe? Quem é você?”  
“Sou apenas uma sombra. E uma sombra vê coisas. Deve perguntar a ele. Penso que ele achará muito difícil mentir uma segunda vez.”  
“Vá se foder!”  
“Ah, se eu pudesse. Boa noite, Mademoiselle. ”  
  
Raoul deitou uma Christine apática suavemente na cama. Empurrou os chinelos dos seus pés. Afastou o cabelo da testa dela com preocupação. Tinha tantas perguntas. Mas então ele sorriu para si mesmo. Ela era tão linda. E realmente, muito charmosa nas calças dele. Tocou a fivela do cinto onde ficava na cintura dela. Era confusamente excitante vê-la em sua própria roupa.  
Ele se contentou em se deitar ao lado dela, admirá-la e inspirá-la até que ela acordasse. E quando ela acordou, foi como se o fogo do desejo tivesse se aceso dentro dela. Ela se sentou na cama, ofegante, agitando os braços, se afogando em um sonho. Quando ela se virou e o encontrou ao lado dela, colou sua boca na dele. Ele gemeu de surpresa. Circulou os braços ao redor dela e puxou-a para baixo ao lado dele. Eram uma confusão de beijo e carícia e mãos e cabelo.   
“Christine! O que te possuiu?”   
Não respondeu. Ela era um fogo voraz, determinado a consumi-lo. Ela subiu sobre ele e colocou seu corpo sobre o corpo dele.   
“Christine!”   
Ela se encostou na dureza dele. Ele dobrou o joelho para que a coxa preenche o espaço entre as pernas dela e ela se pressionou para trás contra ele. Ele esqueceu tudo sobre a apresentação. O mundo caiu. Havia apenas Christine, em sua boca, em seus olhos, em suas mãos. Assim como ele sempre queria que ela fosse. Enquanto ela movia as mãos sobre ele, cruzando limites como nunca ousara antes, as perguntas invadiram o prazer dele. Quem era a figura envolta? Ele era a Voz? Ele era o Anjo da música dela? Foi ele quem acendeu essa chama nela?   
Ela moveu a perna desde escarranchar na coxa dele para escarranchar a cintura. Ela se sentou ereta, empurrando a cascata de cabelo do seu rosto.   
“Christine,” ele sussurrou agora, olhando para ela. Não era mais o Siébel, apesar de ainda usar as calças dele. Não era mais a Marguerite, apesar do seu caminho atual para a corrupção. Agora era um ser celestial que tinha todo poder sobre ele. Ela se inclinou sobre ele para um beijo e ele a pegou pelos quadris e a pressionou contra a sua virilha. Ela gritou de surpresa de prazer. A pressionou com mais força, procurando-a através de todas as camadas de roupa que ainda não haviam tirado. Ele teria se espremido através das próprias calças se não tivessem sido interrompidos por um arranhão repentino e urgente na porta.  
Se agarraram um ao outro com medo.   
“É ele!” ela sussurrou em terror, agarrando os ombros de Raoul e enterrando o rosto dela em seu pescoço.  
A porta rangeu lentamente.  
“Christine?” sussurrou uma voz débil e lacrimosa.

“Ele simplesmente as deixou lá! Confessou todas as suas mentiras para mim!”   
Christine segurava uma Sorelli chorosa nos braços e meio ouviu toda a história repugnante. Era horrível demais para compreender. Mas a Christine não conseguia conter mais de um horror na sua mente ao mesmo tempo. Seu olhar estava fixo além do ombro arfante da Sorelli e para fora da janela, para a varanda. Lá, dois olhos brilhantes olhavam para ela, duas mãos finas espalhadas sobre o vidro. 


	5. Carnaval de Quarantaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> É Carnaval porra!

Foi no final de fevereiro, no final da quinta ou sexta semana de reclusão, e enquanto a pestilência assolava Paris, que le Comte Philippe de Chagny entretevia seus cerca de cem amigos e servos em um baile de máscaras do magnificência mais incomum.   
Foi uma cena voluptuosa, aquela mascarada. Os artistas, encenadores e costureiros trazidos da Ópera passaram várias semanas se preparando sob as mais estritas ordens do próprio Comte. Uma máscara de papier-mâché foi criada para cada pessoa viva que então residia no Château de Chagny, inclusive para os trabalhadores. Nada macabro ou mórbido, como seria esperada em uma festa típica nesta época do ano. Apenas animais; criaturas da floresta, como raposas, lebres, lobos e veados, e alguns animais exóticos, como tigres, pavões, leões e zebras. Não havia duas máscaras iguais. Além disso, vestidos e túnicas simples foram costurados em uma variedade de cores: roxo, verde, laranja, branco, violeta, escarlate. Por ordem do dono da casa, não deveria haver fantasias em azul.   
A fête começou no sábado, antes da quarta-feira de cinzas, e continuaria até o relógio tocar a meia-noite de terça-feira. Quatro dias de devaneio incessante durante os quais seria proibido a qualquer pessoa tirar a máscara e revelar sua verdadeira cara. Haveria música constante e um banquete sem fim, servido por músicos e servos mascarados.  
Le Comte de Chagny não esteve presente na inauguração das festividades no sábado. Raoul não conseguiu encontrá-lo em lugar nenhum. Foi o Raoul quem deu as boas-vindas aos convidados no grande salão, muito transformado em um cenário de diversão mágica, em nome do seu irmão. Em seguida, um desfile de animais entrou no salão, mantos fluindo tão livremente quanto o vinho.   
Em uma reunião de mascarados como essa, pode-se supor que nenhuma fantasia poderia ter excitado a multidão mais do que qualquer outra. As máscaras de animais careciam da irreverência ou do perigo do verdadeiro carnaval. E, no entanto, tarde na primeira noite, desceu a grande escadaria uma figura cujo ar excêntrico e aparência macabra causaram sensação. Era um homem alto e magro, todo vestido em tons escuros de azul, com um enorme chapéu índigo e plumagem em cima do que só poderia ser descrito como uma cabeça de morte. De seus ombros pontudos pendia uma imensa capa de veludo azul, que descia pelas escadas como a de um imperador. Nesta capa estava bordado, em letras douradas de linha roubada, "Eu sou a Morte Azul - coloquem suas máscaras!" Como por compulsão, todos os que liam as palavras se descobriram falando em voz alta. A máscara que ocultava o rosto dele era tão parecida com o semblante de um cadáver enrijecido - pele pálida e esticada, olhos fundos e negros - que mesmo o exame mais minucioso teria dificuldade em detectar o engano. Porque não havia nenhum. Como um detalhe final e zombeteiro, a figura usava a máscara triangular protetora da peste logo abaixo de seus olhos. Era, claro, um tom de azul insultuoso.  
Ele se deliciou com o terror que ondulava diante dele. A cada passo ultrajante que ele dava, a multidão se separava com medo. Ele poderia ter parado e aproveitado ao máximo se não estivesse tão focado em seu objetivo singular: a Christine

A fantasia da Sorelli foi desenhada de acordo com as especificações de Philippe, de acordo com sua ideia muito específica. O vestido branco não era uma túnica simples, mas uma massa de tule e um corpete de renda incrustado com pequenos cristais que captavam a luz e cintilavam ao longo do decote. A máscara tinha pequenas plumas brancas e o delicado bico amarelo de um cisne.  
A visão disso a deixou enjoada. Ela sabia que as meninas estavam vestidas com roupas simples de viagem, mas na mente dela, a imagem assombrada de seus corpos em decomposição, todas estavam vestidas com tule. Pufes de tule branco saindo daquela carruagem abandonada. Além da imagem devastadora que a fantasia trouxe à mente, Sorelli podia ver o carinho que Philippe ainda nutria por ela em seu desenho e ela ficou cheia de pena.   
Todas as noites, nas últimas duas semanas, Philippe vinha à porta trancada do quarto dela para chorar e se desculpar, para bater na porta e implorar, para amaldiçoá-la e ameaçá-la. E então chorar e se desculpar novamente. Sorelli e Christine se sentaram na cama e se abraçaram com medo até que Raoul chegasse e o arrastasse novamente. O coração da Sorelli gelou contra ele e as atuações dele foram inúteis. Mas o vestido branco a tocou profundamente. Ele ainda pensava que havia uma chance de reconciliação e ela achou isso dolorosamente lamentável.   
Christine recebeu uma túnica violeta e uma delicada máscara de fulvo com cílios longos e pequenas manchas brancas pintadas ao longo da testa. As donzelas desceram as escadas juntas e foram imediatamente absorvidas pela grande cena. Dois leitões foram colocados na mesa de jantar, rodeados de galinhas e patos assados, bolos e frutas cristalizadas. Taças de champanhe foram colocadas nas mãos delas. Elas fizeram um jogo de tentativa de reconhecer os outros mascarados; elas avistaram a estrutura ampla do Carolus atrás do seu rosto de tigre e o cabelo negro exuberante de la Carlotta decorado apropriadamente com plumas de pavão.   
“Es un carnaval de cuarentena,” ela tagarelou.  
“Y pronto será una cuarentena de cuaresma,” ele riu abafado de volta. “Vamos nos dar muito para nos arrepender nos próximos dias.”  
Christine procurou por Raoul, que havia dito que usaria uma cabeça de veado com grandes chifres. A Sorelli olhou ansiosamente por cima do ombro nu, temendo o momento em que Philippe a encontraria e puxaria a sua mão para um beijo indesejado.   
Embora pretenderam ficar juntas, Christine e Sorelli logo foram separadas pela dança e levadas para as extremidades opostas do grande salão. A música cresceu ao redor delas como um sonho. Todos fizeram o possível para esquecer o que havia do lado de fora daquela grande casa. Não adiantava pensar em Paris. Paris estava longe. Paris não era real. Paris nunca foi real. Não adiantava pensar sobre a floresta circundante. A floresta estava vazia. Não existiam lobos ou Loup-garou ou carruagens abandonadas ou qualquer praga. Só havia Carnaval. Só tinha sempre Carnaval nesta casa com esta gente. Todas as mesmas pessoas que foram trancadas dentro quando as portas e janelas foram soldadas.  
Christine girava de parceiro em parceiro, ainda procurando por Raoul, que ao mesmo tempo estava procurando por seu irmão. Girando e girando até que a mão dela foi agarrada por algo frio e ossudo e ela foi envolta em um abraço gelado de azul, veludo, e osso. Embora a princípio ela estivesse pressionada com tanta força contra o peito dele que não pudesse facilmente olhar para o rosto de quem a segurava, ela reconheceu instantaneamente aqueles dedos longos como os mesmos que a fizeram cantar. Ele os girou juntos no tempo perfeito à música, girando e girando até que a sala se tornou um borrão e ela perdeu todo o senso de direção ou tempo. Ele se inclinou e roçou a boca perto da sua orelha.   
“Christine, meu amor.”  
Ela soltou um pequeno choro.   
“Não tenhas medo de mim!” O braço dele apertou mais a cintura dela. “Eu voltei para ti, embora tu não mereças,” ele murmurou. Ele continuou a dançar ao redor da sala, enquanto os espectadores sussurravam e engasgavam ao vê-los. “Mentiste para mim, Christine. Eu sei agora como tu desejas um amante terreno. Eu te vi, sabes. Mas já não precisas mais daquele garoto. Agora que estou aqui antes de ti.”   
Ela se sentiu fraca. Começou a se afastar dele, mas ele a apertou pela mãozinha e a espremeu contra ele, pressionando o ouvido dela contra o seu coração batendo.  
“Não, não tenhas medo!” insistiu. “Eu esperei tanto tempo para te abraçar. Pois eu te amo, Christine! Não há ninguém que possa te amar como eu te amo.”  
Ela fechou os olhos e ouvia a música ao seu redor. Seus pés mal tocavam o chão; se sentia como se estivesse flutuando. Não poderia ter escapado dele se tivesse tentado. Mas ela não tentou.   
Ele era tão alto que ela não conseguia manter a mão no ombro dele e deslizou-a pelo longo braço enquanto eles continuavam a dançar. Os dedos dela brincaram com o tecido azul da manga dele. Ela pressionou os dedos profundamente no braço dele e sentiu os músculos finos e tensos que corriam ao longo do seu osso. E ela sentiu o próprio osso. A mão dela viajou sob a capa e ao redor da cintura dele. A voz tinha corpo. Um corpo terreno. Ele era real. Ele sempre foi real. Ela abriu os olhos e ergueu a cabeça do peito dele.  
“Por que - por que está vestido assim?”  
“Não estamos num baile de máscaras?” ele respondeu.  
Ela olhou nos olhos dele, preternaturais, negros, mas fumegantes. Ela considerou a palidez da pele, a profundidade das órbitas, a forma como o tecido azul da máscara dele estava achatado contra o rosto.   
“Por que está vestido como a peste? Por que usa a máscara da Morte?”   
Ô, doce menina - ela pensou que ele usava uma máscara por baixo da máscara!  
“Pensei em lembrar ao M. le Comte Philippe de Chagny que ele não pode trancar a Morte do lado de fora.”  
Ela estremeceu nos braços dele.  
“Mas, é o Anjo da música, não o Anjo da morte,”ela disse suavemente. “Por que é seu dever lembrá-lo disso?”  
O coração dele ficou profundamente tocado - ela ainda acreditava que ele era um anjo! Como ele a amava!   
“Me ouviste, Christine? Eu estou aqui agora. Eu estou aqui e eu amo-te. Ô Christine, deves me amar agora!”  
Ela ficou atordoada em silêncio. O amor dele a aterrorizou.  
“Deves me amar !”  
Ele estava tão desesperado, tão lamentável, tão humano. Os anjos realmente tinham corações pulsantes como este?  
“Ame-me!”  
“Por favor, deixe-me ver seu rosto.”   
Ela estendeu a mão e ele a segurou pelo pulso. O aperto dele era duro, mas logo se derreteu em uma carícia do polegar na palma.  
“Acredito que recebemos ordens estritas do próprio M. le Comte de manter a mascarada para todo o entrudo.”  
“Deixe-me ver o rosto do Anjo,” ela implorou. Deixe-me ver o rosto de quem eu amo, pensou.  
“Tens de esperar até o fim. Até a quarta-feira.”  
Ela acenou com a cabeça em concordância. Sentiu o encanto da voz dele cair sobre ela e a força do seu aperto em torno da sua cintura. Não conseguia mais sentir os pés no chão. Lançou a cabeça para trás e deu um sorriso deslumbrante enquanto eles giravam e giravam. O Anjo da música, mandado por seu pai, finalmente a segurou em seus braços.

“A caveira de Perros-Guirec!” A voz de Raoul gritou na multidão. Imediatamente, os dedos frios a soltaram e ele escorregou dos braços dela. Desapareceu habilmente na massa de pessoas que se comprimiam ao redor deles; ninguém se atreveu a detê-lo. Raoul correu para o lado dela.  
“Te machucou, meu amor?”  
“Não,” sussurrou, a voz fraca e trêmula.   
“É ele! Nunca vou esquecer aquele rosto!” Ele correu para seguir a figura, mas ela o pegou pelo braço.  
“Não, Raoul. Fique comigo.” Deslizou os dedos sob a máscara de castanho para enxugar as lágrimas que se acumularam no fundo dos seus olhos.  
Enquanto em outra vida, perseguir este impostor pode ter consumido todos os seus esforços, nesta noite ele tinha preocupações conflitantes. Ele solenemente pegou Christine pela cintura e a conduziu em direção à parede, para longe do devaneio.   
“Christine,” ele sussurrou com urgência. “Não consigo encontrar Philippe em lugar nenhum.”  
“Para onde ele poderia ter ido? Esta casa sim tem limites e as portas estão bem trancadas.”  
“Ele tem uma chave para o lado de fora que fica no pescoço. Receio que ele tenha partido. Estou muito preocupado."  
"Mas foi para onde?" ela engasgou.  
"Ele não tem sido ele mesmo desde que a Sorelli partiu seu coração."  
"Eu diria que foi o Philippe que partiu o coração da Sorelli!"

A Morte Azul continuou a se divertir. Ele perseguiu taça após taça de vinho. Ele ficou bastante curioso sobre a ausência do Comte. Na verdade, estava desapontado porque o Comte ainda não tinha visto sua fantasia. Ele começou a perguntar discretamente ao pessoal,   
"Será que viu o M. le Comte esta noite?"  
Todos balançaram a cabeça. Apenas um ofereceu algum detalhe,  
“Não o vimos desde ontem.”  
"Está perdendo sua própria festa, então!"  
“Sim, Monsieur,” e com um sussurro de confiança imerecida acrescentou,  
“Dizem que foi para a aldeia.”  
"A aldeia?"  
“Dizem que ele foi comprar mais vinho, mas todos sabemos o que ele realmente quis dizer.”  
"O que quis dizer?" Mas o servo apenas lançou um olhar de conhecimento.  
Mais de um folião comentou como o seu traje era feio. Alguns o lembravam de que o Comte desaprovaria, que ele desrespeitava o anfitrião com uma exibição tão mórbida. Outros ergueram a taça para sua irreverência e fel.  
A Morte Azul avistou as costas da nuvem de tule da Sorelli. Ele reconheceu a postura elegante e os braços longos e bem formados, que ele admirou muitas vezes enfeitando o palco no Garnier.  
"Mademoiselle, já viu o M. le Comte esta noite?" a perguntou maliciosamente. Ela estremeceu sob a feitiçaria da sua voz. Girou o corpo para encará-lo em um movimento furioso e fluido. Ela jogou o vinho no rosto dele, seguido pelo copo. Se espatifou no chão. Ele riu dela enquanto o vinho tinto escorria pela frente de sua camisa azul.  
“Me deixe em paz! Volte já para o inferno!”  
Ele pensou no que poderia significar para o Comte ter ido para a aldeia. Para fazer o quê, exatamente? Considerou que, como a Sorelli estava o negando acesso à cama dela, ele devia ter ido para um bordel. Ou talvez, vencido pela febre da isolação, ele quisesse participar das festividades da própria aldeia. Quais sem dúvida foram canceladas. Talvez ele tenha entendido tudo errado e o Comte tivesse procurado um padre para confessar ter deixado os corpos daquelas pobres inocentes sem um enterro adequado como alimento para os lobos.   
Estava de repente muito ocupado. Desapareceu da festa por um tempo. Ninguém sentiu a falta dele. Exceto, talvez, a Christine, cujos olhos continuaram a procurar por ele na multidão. 

Uma certa consciência espalhou-se entre o pessoal, em grande parte devido às perguntas sussurradas daquele feio mumeiro azul, de que o dono da casa não era visto há dois dias. E na sua ausência, gradualmente abandonaram as funções que os separavam da festa. Finalmente, poderiam juntar-se aos dias de abundância que haviam trabalhado tão diligentemente para prover aos outros. Os cozinheiros saíram da cozinha - não havia mais carne para assar! Os garçons pararam de carregar bandejas de vinho e taças de champanhe - as garrafas quase acabaram. As criadas pararam de cuidar do fogo e de limpar as bebidas derramadas e o vômito do chão. Apenas os músicos continuaram seu trabalho constante.   
Curiosamente, apareceram do lado de fora do grande salão cinco antigos barris de rum, o brasão da fazenda de açúcar da família de Chagny na Martinica estampado na madeira. Os barris foram quebrados com uivos de deleite. O que havia sido, até aquele momento, uma celebração bastante casta dos excessos antes do sombrio da Quaresma, tornou-se uma explosão de devassidão. E o rum foi apenas metade do motivo.  
A Morte Azul reapareceu, desta vez antes da seção de cordas da pequena orquestra. Seus olhos percorreram a seleção de violinos em uso e ele arrancou o melhor das próprias mãos do músico. O exausto jovem ficou mais do que feliz por estar aliviado e correu para se juntar à dança. Os outros se encolheram em seus assentos enquanto o ladrão se erguia sobre eles. Ele colocou o instrumento sob o queixo azul e ergueu o arco como uma espada. Quando ele cortou as cordas, uma nova coorte de demônios foi solta. Os outros músicos foram compelidos a seguir suas melodias desconhecidas, aonde quer que elas levassem. Para tocar até sangrar pela ponta dos dedos. A música coagia os foliões a dançar sobre as mesas, a chutar os restos dos leitões e ossos despojados de galinha, e a fazer uma exibição lasciva de seus corpos. Houve o rompimento de porcelana fina no chão, o retalhamento de retratos ancestrais com facas e garfos, o rasgar de fantasias, até a máscara. Até o pobre doutor da Ópera foi levado pela maldade; alguns riram ao vê-lo fornicar com a esposa no tapete de pele de tigre encharcado. Os homens romperam uma cadeira de mogno finamente entalhada para alimentar o fogo que se apagava atrás de seus corpos entrelaçados.  
Christine e Raoul também se tornaram vítimas da excitação. Como se novamente possuída, ela esmagou seus lábios nos dele, puxando seu rosto para mais perto por um punhado de seu cabelo dourado. Tentaram dançar, mas só conseguiram tropeçar um no outro com desejo. Eles caíram no chão nojento, esquecendo-se de ficar furtivos. Raoul realizou os desejos de outro, enterrando seus quadris no berço das coxas dela, rasgando os seios pelo vestido. Vinho, rum, música e luxúria, todos correram juntos em suas veias.   
Sorelli há muito fugiu horrorizada.

Um boato correu pelo caos. O mestre havia retornado. Sem máscara, sem medo, sem vergonha. Ele se moveu bêbado pelo grande salão, cumprimentando seus convidados com beijos molhados nas bochechas como se não houvesse nada errado, como se não houvesse maior indicador de um baile de máscaras bem-sucedido do que uma casa cheia de foliões seminus dançando sobre ossos de galinha e vômito no grande salão da casa ancestral de uma das famílias mais antigas e ilustres da França.   
“Sorelli?” perguntou a todos. "Viu a minha Sorelli?"  
Ninguém a via há algum tempo. Embora o tempo tivesse deixado de importar. A música continuou por todas as horas que Philippe vagou pela festa. Quando finalmente ele descobriu a fonte desta música, a raiva brotou e transbordou de sua boca.   
“Quem se atreve -” exigiu, saliva espalhando-se por toda parte, “Quem se atreve insultar-nos com esta blasfêmia zombaria de uma fantasia? Agarrem-no e desmascarem-no! ” ele gritou, apontando para a Morte Azul. O violino em seu ombro parou, a música parou, o encantamento se dissipou. Claro, ninguém ousou se aproximar da Morte Azul, nem mesmo o próprio Philippe.  
Em seu discurso retumbante, ele começou a tossir. Era uma tosse úmida, escorregadia e doentia. Produtiva. Ele não conseguia engolir. Ele puxou o lenço e cobriu a boca, cuspindo discretamente a massa dentro dela. Ele não pôde deixar de olhar para sua mão com horror ao escarro esverdeado deixado para trás. Foi então que os outros notaram as manchas azuladas que começaram a aparecer em suas bochechas. Os foliões deram seis passos coletivos para longe dele.  
Philippe desceu ao chão e Raoul o pegou nos braços. Ele começou a ofegar e lutar para respirar, como se estivesse se afogando. Instintivamente rolou sobre seu estômago para alívio. Houve uma sensação de medo quando todos se lembraram do seu desaparecimento inexplicável e da maneira descuidada com que ele colocara aqueles lábios azuis em seus rostos apenas algumas horas atrás. Não lhe ofereceram simpatia ou ajuda.  
Raoul segurou o seu irmão enquanto ele morria, sujeira verde jorrando de seus pulmões. O menino chorou abertamente. Apesar de todos os seus defeitos, Philippe era um irmão muito bom para ele. Nem parou para pensar que ele também morreria agora. Mas Christine sim. Quando ela entrou na cena, ela percebeu imediatamente que seu amigo de infância e quase amante havia se colocado em grave perigo por uma abundância de misericórdia, sem pensar em si mesmo. Ela o amava por isso. Percebeu que sempre o tinha amado. Acreditando que tudo estava perdido, ela deu um passo à frente para ficar ao lado dele.  
Ela foi instantaneamente puxada para trás por uma força invisível. Uma coisa fria e ossuda. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada por lerem! Espero que todos fiquem seguros e saudáveis! Cuidem-se e usa máscara. 
> 
> Se estiver a gostar deste conto, deixe-me saber nos comentários.


	6. Quarantaine de Carême

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worst after party ever. 
> 
> Deixe-me saber se estiver lendo!

Com cada torção resistente do pulso dela, aqueles dedos frios apenas aumentaram o aperto. A capa azul chicoteou o rosto dela enquanto ele a arrastava atrás dele.  
“Deixe-me voltar para ele!” ela chorou. “Ele precisa de mim! Deixe-me ajudá-lo!”  
Longe do grande salão e dos gritos crescentes de desespero daqueles que lentamente percebiam seu destino, ela foi puxada por um corredor, por um lance de escadas, por uma passagem escura e em uma sala fria. Toda a luz fugiu do espaço quando ele fechou e trancou a porta atrás deles.  
Ela se virou para ele na escuridão e viu que os olhos dele piscaram por uma chama interna. Ela caiu de joelhos, passando as mãos pelas longas pernas dele para agarrar a bainha da sua capa. Ela a pressionou contra os lábios.  
“Salve-nos! Por favor, salve-nos!”  
“Christine,” ele exalou.  
“Por favor, meu anjo! Interceda! Tenha pena deles. Peça ao nosso Senhor para salvá-los!”  
“Posso salvar apenas tu.”  
“Não, não pode estar certo. É - é um anjo enviado do céu. Certamente pode - pode pelo menos orar por nós?” Ela ergueu a cabeça para implorar: “Orai por nós?”  
A verdade do silêncio dele caiu sobre ela e ela começou a chorar  
“Não sou anjo, Christine. Sou apenas Erik.”  
Ela se levantou de um salto e se jogou na porta. Ela sacudiu a maçaneta, tentando com urgência destravá-la no escuro. Os braços dele deslizaram ao redor dela em um abraço de contenção. Ela gritou e a mão dele cobriu a sua boca aberta. Ela engasgou, depois vomitou nos dedos dele e no vestido. A pele dele cheirava à morte.  
Mesmo assim, ele não a soltou. Ele a segurou firmemente por trás, assobiando baixinho em seu ouvido,  
“Não faça esse barulho, não deixe que eles te ouçam. Então, aqueles que já estão mortos vão querer se esconder aqui também.”  
“Me mentiu,” ela chorou, sua cabeça pendurada sobre os braços dele. "Eu não lhe conheço!”  
“É verdade, eu menti, Christine. Deves me perdoar. ”  
“Nunca,” ela fungou.  
“Vais me perdoar e vais me deixar salvá-te.”  
“Oh, Raoul!”  
“Raoul está morto. Estão todos mortos. Não há como salvá-los. Mas tu, tu não deixaste o M. le Comte beijar tua mão ou bochecha quando ele voltou, não?”  
“Não.”  
"Ele também não me beijou. Então estaremos seguros. Devemos ficar aqui até que passe um dia desde o último som que eles façam. ”  
Com raiva ela encolheu os ombros fora dos braços dele. Ela correu para um canto escuro, tão profundamente na escuridão e tão longe dele quanto ela ousou ir. Ela caiu no chão. Ela podia ouvi-lo se movendo perto da porta, mas ela não podia vê-lo - nem mesmo a sombra mais tênue do corpo dele. Ela correu as mãos ao longo da parede e sentiu os contornos de garrafas frias. Ele a tinha levado para a adega. Acima, ela podia ouvir lamentos e lamentações. O horror da revelação de Erik diminuiu e sua tristeza pelas almas no andar de cima a invadiu.  
Raoul estaria procurando por ela. Ele pensaria que ela o abandonou. Teria sido melhor morrer ao lado dele do que se encolher aqui com esse estranho. Mas ela sabia que ele nunca a deixaria ir. Ela se abraçou e chorou até ficar cansada demais para continuar assim.  
O cheiro de vômito flutuando em seu peito ficou insuportável; uma mistura de rum, vinho, frango e maçãs cristalizadas. Isso a deixou miserável novamente. Mas ela não conseguiu tirar o vestido - o frio da sala já começava a lhe arrepiar a pele. O álcool restante latejava em suas têmporas.

Ela endureceu quando o sentiu se aproximar dela. Mais uma vez ela viu os olhos brilhantes dele, embora estivessem baixos no chão, como se ele estivesse agachado, engatinhando em sua direção. Ele puxou a bainha da saia dela em súplica.  
“Não tenhas medo de mim, Christine,” ele implorou em prantos. “Perdoa meu engano. Eu queria apenas te ensinar e cuidar. Eu amo-te!" Ele se deslizou contra a parede ao lado dela. Ele a sentiu tremer e recuar dele, pressionando-se profundamente no canto úmido, até que não houvesse nenhum lugar mais para onde ir. Ele retirou as mãos e não fez mais esforço para tocá-la.  
“Oh, que tolo pensar que amarias alguém tão miserável quanto Erik!" ele soluçou. Desencadeou uma série de maldições auto-abusivas de criatividade tão vívida que ela se perguntou se ele não passava horas sozinho aperfeiçoando-as. Ela se encolheu e ergueu os braços defensivamente enquanto ele dava vários golpes repentinos na escuridão. Com grande aflição, ela percebeu que ele estava batendo em si mesmo. Sua rasteira a aterrorizou. Mais do que sua respiração em na pele dela, suas palavras mordazes arrepiaram os pelos dos braços dela. Mas para deixar o horror diante de si, ela teria que entrar no horror acima. E ela não podia fazer isso. Ela queria muito sobreviver.  
Ele ficou mais quieto. À medida que os sons acima ficavam mais frenéticos, lá embaixo ela podia ouvir apenas os tremores secundários da angústia dele; um suspiro solitário, uma fungada, o gotejamento de água de alguma fonte desconhecida.  
Só um dia antes, ela havia dançado nos braços dele como se estivesse em um sonho. Ele se apresentou como um anjo em forma terrestre. Quanto ela ficou maravilhada com a sensação da carne dele - ao mesmo tempo etérea e material - sob os dedos dela! Ela poderia admitir para si mesma que o havia desejado então?  
Ele agora se mostrava um homem desonesto. Seu acesso de raiva bastou para se mostrar um louco. Mas aqueles olhos brilhantes a fizeram duvidar de que ele fosse um homem. Ele era a matéria de um sonho transformado em pesadelo.  
De repente, o frio e o medo a agarraram e seus dentes começaram a bater e chocalhar em sua cabeça.  
“Christine,” ele disse suavemente, com preocupação. “Estragaste o seu vestido. Deves tirá-lo. Vou colocar minha capa em volta de ti para te manter aquecida.”  
Ela estava exausta e enjoada demais do cheiro de seu próprio enjoo para recusar. O vestido violeta tinha um desenho simples e ela só precisava se inclinar para frente para permitir que ele abrisse os botões de suas costas. Ela indiferentemente ergueu os braços enquanto ele delicadamente puxou o tecido fino sobre sua cabeça. O vômito tinha encharcado a camisa de algodão dela, mas o pior saiu com a roupa estragada. Como prometido, ele a envolveu em sua capa de veludo e o cheiro úmido, terroso e podre dele encheu o nariz e boca dela.  
“Christine, deves dormir,” disse. “Deixa-me te cantar. Tu verás, eu sou o mesmo amigo de sempre.”  
Ele a sentiu relaxar sob o efeito de sua voz. Foi a mesma voz que a confortou, a ensinou e a guiou por muitos meses. Com certeza, ela não esqueceria tudo o que ele fez por ela. Ela suspirou audivelmente e para a admiração dele, ela abaixou a cabeça em seu joelho. Ela puxou a capa ao redor dos ombros e ele estendeu a bainha sobre a ponta dos pés dela. Ele afastou uma mecha de cabelo da testa dela, pois ele podia ver através da escuridão que ameaçava fazer cócegas no nariz dela.  
Em todas as horas em que ela dormiu, ele não ousou se mexer. Às vezes, ele encontrava coragem para passar a mão sobre a capa e sentir o contorno dos seus braços cruzados ou a curvatura de sua cintura. Ele sentiu a batida do coração dela se alinhar com o ritmo suave da sua respiração.  
Ele continuou a cantar; ele gostava do som da sua própria voz e tinha uma pequena esperança de que quando ela acordasse seria com o mesmo desejo que ele viu nela quando ela acordou ao lado de Raoul naquela noite maldita. Que idiota ele tinha sido! Seu desempenho cativante beneficiou apenas seu rival. Ah, mas ele havia implementado um plano inteligente ao interromper os rituais noturnos do conde e da bailarina. A Sorelli os pegou entrelaçados e fez todo o trabalho por ele para garantir a fidelidade da Christine. Ele sorriu para si mesmo. E então, pela primeira vez, ele considerou que podem ter sido suas próprias ações que causaram o desastre que se desenrolava no andar de cima. Será que qualquer fraqueza que levou a visita fatal do Comte à aldeia foi estimulada pela rejeição da Sorelli? Não, não, não, ele pensou. Eu não posso ser culpado por isso. Era responsabilidade de M. le Comte proteger seus convidados e ele falhou. Que homem tragicamente tolo.

Ele podia sentir a vibração dos cílios dela. Esperava que ela se sentasse ou falasse. Ela acordou não com desejo, mas com uma pergunta.  
“Erik?”  
Que precioso ouvir este nome na boca dela!  
“O que é meu anjinho?”  
“É verdade que tocou o violino do meu pai morto?”  
Mas que meditações estranhas!  
“Tu mesmo ouviste, não foi assim? Como eu prometi?”  
“Mas tocou o próprio violino dele? Aquele enterrado junto com ele no túmulo dele? Agarrou-o das mãos mortas dele?”  
Ela manteve a cabeça no regaço dele enquanto fazia essas perguntas. Ele segurou o ombro dela com ternura.  
“O próprio violino dele teria sido deformado com a umidade da terra e o sal do ar. Eu não poderia ter tocado. Eu trouxe meu próprio violino para Perros. Isso te perturba, Christine? Ou isso acalma teu coração?”  
“Não gostei da ideia de que abriu o túmulo dele e o incomodou.”  
“É isso que pensas que eu tinha feito?”  
“Pensei - quando pensei que era um anjo - pensei que tocava o violino enquanto permanecia no túmulo ao lado dele. Por meio de algum tipo de magia sagrada. Mas agora que sei que não é um anjo, sei que não poderia ter feito isso.”  
“Se sentes melhor agora?”  
“Quando Raoul lhe viu no baile de máscaras, ele lhe reconheceu de Perros."  
"Foi assim.”  
“Como ele poderia ter reconhecido? Estava usando uma máscara. ”  
"Não sei. Como eu posso saber o que ele sabia?"  
“Eu acho que me contou muitas mentiras. Demais para contar."  
“É verdade, Christine. Mas deves me perdoar. ”  
“Está tão escuro aqui,” a voz dela falhou. “Por favor, encontre uma lanterna para mim. Eu vou enlouquecer se tiver que ficar aqui nesta escuridão. ”  
Seu coração frio parou. Ele sabia que ela acabaria pedindo luz. Ele sabia exatamente onde havia uma lanterna e que poderia acendê-la e isso não lhe traria o conforto que ela procurava.  
"Eu vou enlouquecer se não puder ver o seu rosto."  
A luz só iluminaria todos os medos dela.

Ele riscou um fósforo e acendeu o pavio encharcado de querosene. A luz dourada beijou o rosto dela e as sombras brincaram dentro das cavidades dos olhos. Doente como estava, ela era linda! Ele se preparou para o horror dela.  
“Por que ainda usa a máscara?” ela perguntou, dando um passo mais perto. Ele não conseguiu responder. Ela estendeu a mão e puxou suavemente o tecido azul para baixo, revelando toda a feiúra dele; o nariz aberto, as bochechas fundas, a boca cadavérica. A reação dela foi nublada pela confusão. Se ela franziu as sobrancelhas, foi apenas porque achou a escolha da máscara de carnaval tão repulsiva. Mas ela sabia que era repulsivo desde ontem. Ela estendeu a mão novamente e tateou ao longo de sua mandíbula, tentando deslizar os dedos sob a fronteira de uma máscara que não existia. Ela percorreu os dedos até as orelhas dele, procurando alças para desamarrar. O toque dos dedos ficava cada vez mais frenético, pois ela não conseguia encontrar a borda do disfarce dele. Ela beliscou a mandíbula com mais força, tentando desesperadamente arrancar a barreira que ela imaginava que cobria o rosto dele.  
Ao final, ele pegou a mão dela e segurou-a na bochecha.  
“O que procuras, Christine?”  
“Tire sua máscara! Por favor, é real demais!”  
Ele suspirou pesarosamente.  
"Oh, Christine ..."  
Ele pressionou as pontas das unhas dela na carne dele, arranhando-as levemente na pele, para que ela pudesse saber quem a ama. Ele observou a sombra da compreensão passar pelo rosto dela e encher os olhos de medo. Ela tentou se afastar dele, mas ele segurou a mão firmemente no lugar.  
De repente, uma mulher veio chorando pelo corredor. Eles se olharam enquanto ouviam ela tosser e sacudir a maçaneta. Os dois suspiraram de alívio enquanto a pobre mulher continuava pelo corredor em busca de um lugar tranquilo para morrer. O horror de fora consumiu todo o horror dentro.

A Sorelli gritou em um travesseiro para que não pudesse ouvir os gritos dos outros. Os sons de tosse, vômito, soluços e expectoração de catarro a estavam deixando louca. Ela estava trancada em seu quarto desde que deixou o baile de máscaras com nojo. O que fez com que a festa caísse em tal depravação? Até o médico da Ópera! Ela gostava de pensar que nunca se envolveria em tais demonstrações públicas de indecência. Mas ela se perguntou, com algum pesar, se a noite teria sido muito diferente para ela se estivesse nos braços de Philippe. Coitado Philippe!  
Ela estava dormindo quando uma comoção no andar de baixo a despertou. Ela estava prestes a abrir a porta para investigar quando ouviu o barulho de pés correndo pelo corredor. Em vez de abri-lo, ela pressionou o ouvido contra a porta.  
“La mort bleue!”  
“Estamos todos mortos!”  
“Maldito Philippe! Trouxe a ruína para todos!”  
A Morte Azul? No Château de Chagny? E como foi isso culpa de Philippe? Ela era muito experiente para se importar em descobrir. Ela girou a chave na porta e se afastou dela. Ela examinou seus arredores. Ela correu para a varanda, preparando-se para o frio. Olhou para baixo. Era muito longe para pular. Ela quebraria a perna e morreria na neve. Mas a neve que se acumulou na própria varanda poderia matar a sua sede. Havia um prato de frutas e um único croissant que sobrou da bandeja que a empregada trouxe para o matabicho na manhã anterior. Não era muito, mas ela poderia ser paciente e comer devagar. Poderia sobreviver a isso. Só precisava ser paciente e manter seu juízo sobre ela. Que no segundo dia estava se mostrando difícil.  
Seus ouvidos estavam cheios das mortes agonizantes dos outros. Ocasionalmente, alguém bateu na porta ou girou a maçaneta com urgência. A partir de sussurros e gritos no corredor, ela lentamente percebeu que alguém havia invadido a festa, beijando a todos pela mão ou bochecha, transmitindo a morte a casa inteira. Os criados desapareceram. Ninguém conseguiu encontrar uma saída. Eles estavam todos presos no inferno.  
Raoul veio à porta naquela noite terrível.  
“Christine! Christine! Não abra a porta - mas fale comigo? Está segura? ”  
"Raoul?" ela sussurrou.  
“Sorelli! Não abra a porta! Christine está aí com você? ”  
“Não a vejo desde o baile. Acabei de acordar. O que está acontecendo?"  
“A Morte Azul matou Philippe!” ele chorou.  
Pelo jeito que ele disse, Sorelli imaginou aquela figura funerária de mascarada todo em azul atacando o ex-amante dela. Ela rapidamente compreendeu que não era exatamente isso que Raoul queria dizer, mas a imagem permaneceu em sua mente.  
Junto com os sons assustadores dos moribundos, um cheiro acre passou por baixo da porta. Eles haviam começado a queimar materiais que não tinham lugar nenhum na lareira; madeira envernizada, estofamento de sofás, cortinas de veludo. Quando já não havia mais ninguém forte o suficiente para encontrar mais coisas para queimar, as muitas lareiras da grande casa ficaram frias, cheias de cinzas, e um calafrio gelado percorreu todos os quartos.  
A Sorelli reservou sua energia. Ela dormia, ela descansava, ela escutava. Cada vez que ouviu uma tosse, olhou para o relógio e começou a contar as horas até que pudesse sair daquele quarto. Cada vez que ouviu mais uma tosse, acertou o seu relógio interno. Ela ia esperar um dia inteiro depois do som da morte da última pessoa. Ela estava determinada a viver.

Erik encontrou um saco de maçãs secas sob uma prateleira de vinho. Ele não poderia ter dado a ela um presente maior. Enquanto ele estava acostumado a viver na escuridão, com pouco sono e pouca comida, Christine era criatura da luz. Ela precisava do sol e sustento.  
Ela aceitou uma maçã avidamente. Ele ofereceu vinho, mas ela recusou. Sua cabeça ainda doía por causa do rum, embora a festa tivesse terminado há dois dias. Como eles não iriam compartilhar, Erik bebeu diretamente da garrafa. Eles encontraram um balde pegando um gotejamento constante de água do teto. A lanterna de querosene havia apagado horas antes e eles estavam novamente mergulhados nas sombras. Talvez fosse melhor assim.  
O medo de Christine foi fugaz. Que medo poderia haver na mera aparência da Morte, quando a Morte verdadeira festejava tão ruidosamente do lado de fora? Pois Erik não era a Morte. Ele não tinha poder aqui. Ele não sabia dizer quem viveria ou quem morreria. Se, por acaso, Philippe tivesse de fato beijado a bochecha dela antes de morrer, Erik não teria sido capaz de salvá-la. Ou mesmo ele mesmo. Ele havia revelado isso a ela.  
Ele era hediondo. Mas depois que o medo se partiu, uma grande pena inundou o coração dela. Agora ela entendia o dolo dele, suas mentiras, seu ar de mistério. Todas as tentativas queixosas de amor. Ela não podia odiá-lo. Ele ainda era a voz que tantas vezes a confortava quando chorava de tristeza por seu pai. E era verdade que ele a salvou. Pois, se ele não a tivesse puxado, ela teria abraçado Raoul e abraçado a própria Morte com a mesma força. Coitado Raoul!  
Ela comeu avidamente mais duas maçãs e então decidiu que, afinal, gostaria de uma taça de vinho. Como não havia nenhum copo, Erik deu a ela uma garrafa da qual ela poderia beber o quanto quisesse. Eles ouviram uma tosse e um corpo se mexendo acima. Os dois suspiraram. Outra alma condenada, outro dia na escuridão. Eles contaram a passagem do tempo pela tênue faixa de luz que apareceu sob a porta durante a hora mais brilhante do dia.  
Ele cantou para ela. Intoxicada pela voz dele e pelo vinho, ela novamente acomodou a cabeça em seu joelho enquanto ele se encostava na parede. Ele alisou o cabelo dela e colocou as pontas de sua capa ao redor dela. Ele manteve a mão no ombro enquanto ela adormecia.

Ela acordou horas depois. Ela moveu a cabeça contra ele, ciente de uma dureza que não existia antes. A mão no ombro dela a puxou mais fundo no regaço dele. Ele tirou o cabelo do pescoço dela e pousou os dedos frios sobre sua carne. Ela poderia fingir que ainda estava dormindo e talvez ele parasse. Mas ela não queria dormir ou fingir. Ela não queria que isso parasse.


End file.
